Wishful Thinking
by JJBluebell
Summary: Stefans gone, Damon cant help but miss his family, he vists the grave of his sister, but with one wish under the eyes of a demon and she's given back to him, but at what price? what is she hiding and what will happen when Klaus takes a fondness to her?R&R
1. Chapter 1

Damon sighs as he enters his home after another false lead of his AWOL brother. He walks into the living room and goes hunting for his best whisky, but as he rummages through the cabinet a piece of paper and a necklace falls to the floor, as he picks it up he finds it to be a picture, his brow frowning mournfully.

In the image lays two young boys, dressed smartly, one no more than eight, his hair combed to the side and the other fifteen, his curly hair neatly fixed into place and his blue eyes still penetrating even with the golden haze of the photo, but these children are not the course of his solemn expression, between the two boys is a girl, only eighteen in this picture, her long curly dark hair styled to perfection, her short stature unnoticed as she sits, a white gold and pearl rosary, but where there was usually an image of Christ laid a dove instead, her ocean blue eyes almost as bright as her smile… so innocent and spirited. He looks at the picture and sighs "oh… Alessia" with that he puts the picture back and leaves the boarding house, whisky forgotten, rosary in hand!

He takes timid steps through the forest until he reaches the old graveyard and stops, taking a deep breath and walks slowly over to the open grave of his father that they never bothered to rebury, the man murdered his own sons because of his pride and he didn't deserve their respect, however… Damon looks to the headstone, the part under his fathers name 'Alessia Marie Salvatore 1840-1858 'Her smile illuminated each gloomy day'

_1856 Salvatore Manor_

_A girl in her night dress sneaks into her brother's room and walks him steadily "Damon, Damon!" _

"_What is it Al?" he asks groggily, whipping at his tired eyes _

_She smiles down at him and whispers "I wish to show you something, put on your breaches! I'll wake Stefan meet us at the servant's entrance!"_

_The boy nods and quickly changes to meet his siblings, sneaking down into the kitchen and to the servant's entrance, groaning as he sees his sister tying their baby brother's shoes "Alessia it is not even near sunrise yet!" _

"_Trust in me, brother!" she smiles as she takes young Stefan's hand and the back of Damon's neck, pulling them through the door as Damon takes her hand and they run happily into the night._

_After ten minutes of walking they stop by the old church, the pond lying not far from it, lined with trees and flowers, the moon light shining down on it as a swarm of firefly's dance "it's beautiful!" young Stefan gasps as he runs giggling after the insects_

"_Be careful of the water Stefan!" the girl laughs as she watches her youngest brother_

_She then looks to Damon in curiosity as he stares at her in wonderment "Day…what's the matter?"_

"_I just don't understand you… not a few hours ago you were thrashed for defending me and defying father, still you persist in childish antics, why?" she looks to him, cupping the back of his head lightly_

"_Damon what father said, about needing to grow up and that there was no such thing as magic… he was wrong! The world is filled with magic and beauty, you just need to believe in it and father is too blind to see the magic!" she smiles and the boy shakes his head_

_Looking at her he asks "how do you do it sister? How is it you refuse to marry, to change into a lady knowing the punishment, but still are so… blissful?"_

_She chuckles and opens the locket of her rosary "I know that father is harsh with his ways, but you and Stefan are what keeps me believing in the world, in life… he sees so much of mother in you and I, but all I see is my brothers, who have the right to be whomever you wish to be!" _

"_Alessia, Damon!" with the cry of their brother they run to him, finding him crying and clutching his hand_

_Alessia falls to her knees and holds him close "What happened?"_

"_I was trying to pick you a flower, but it bit me!" he declares and Alessia giggles _

_She sees the white rose bush and carefully picks one "it didn't bite you Stefan; you see these, their called thorns! They're there to protect the rose, nature's own bodyguard for the beautiful!" _

_She hands the rose to him carefully and Damon smiles, then they begin to run as she chases after them, the snowy blossom forgotten on the ground _

"Hey Al, sorry I haven't visited for a while but Stefan… well he's in a bad way, I just, I'm not sure what to do, you always knew how to make everything better! I wish… I want you to tell me what to do; you were always so good at that… I guess I just… I just wish you were here!" he says wiping a tear from his eyes

He looks to the rosary and opens the image of a dove, a hidden locket to find an image on either side, one was of his mother, she looked like Damon, but with Alessia's smile, on the other side of the rounded image was a small picture of him and Stefan, only children! He snaps it closed and throws it into the grave of his father, it ruptures through with the force, breaking into the coffin below "sweet dreams sister!"

He walks away to drown his sorrows, unaware of the eyes watching him, the disfigured face smiling as she growls "wish granted!" and then she's gone

But as the moon rises, and the sun sets we look to the remains of the Salvatore sister as muscle begins to stem from the bones violently, skin arising to cover it as long dark hair flows from the reborn corpus, blue orbs snapping open and back arching as she gasps for air. Eyes frantic as she combs the darkened box for an escape, panting heavily as she sees a sliver of light above her stomach and claws at the old wood, ripping it apart with her beaten and bloody hands, screaming as a skeleton arm falls through and she feels something on the floor with her, she picks up the rosary and grips it tight on seeing what it is, staring to murmur a prayer as she digs her way out of her casket, moving past the remains as she slivers beyond the hole, and claws her way out of the grave, her once white dress, now aged, ragged and coated in a thin layer of dirt, blood smears from her bleeding hands as she falls lifelessly to the ground, basking in the movement and fresh air, still gripping the necklace to her as she looks around her in wonder, gazing to the stars and firefly's among the trees "were am I?"

She takes to following her feet as they lead her into a main street, she stares in wonderment and a hint of fear at the cars passing by and the buildings around her as she bumps into people who simply throw her odd looks then carry on, but as she bumps into yet another person she apologized for the umpteenth time and goes to walk on but the girl just grabs her arm gently, examining her as she asks "oh god are you ok? What happened to you?"

Alessia just smile to the girl "I believe I am fine thank you, however I have wounded my hands and feet, as for what happened to me I … I'm not entirely sure, but I… I think I died and I'm quite confused!"

"Wow um… come on lets go get you cleaned up and then I'll make a call, I have some friends who might be able to help!" she offers kindly

The brunette smiles brightly "oh that is very generous of you, thank you so much Miss…!"

"Not miss anything, just Caroline!" she smiles taking the girls arm and leading her to her house

When they get to the house Caroline doesn't inviter her in, just leads her in and is happy that there was no barrier, meaning she's just a girl or not a vampire at least! Caroline watches as the girl smiles in amazement at everything, even giggling as she looks to the bubbles in her bath, blowing them as Caroline smiles "I'll be right back with some clothes while you wash your hair!"

Once out the room Caroline collects a nightshirt and pants while on her phone, waiting for an answer "what do you want Barbie!"

"Damon… I found this girl roaming the streets and…" before she can finish he sighs

"God you didn't kill her did you, because I have enough on my case without your conscience and a body!" she groans deeply and shakes her head

"Will you just shut up for a second? She was walking around like she'd never stepped foot in the twenty-first century before, she was wearing this tattered old rag, her hands and feet cut up, and the way she speaks is definitely not of the nowish! But get this… she told me she thinks she died! She's not a vampire I know that much because she got through my door!" she says quietly in a stern voice

There is a sigh of frustration and he complains "fine! I'll be over soon!"

She hangs up and heads into the bathroom, finding the girl naked but for a towel and rosary around her neck "here you go, you're a little bigger than me in the curve regain but these should do!"

She smiles and takes them gratefully "thank you Caroline, your kindness is much appreciated and I promise it will not be forgotten"

As she turns to change the vampire can't help but notice scars on her back from some sort of belt but the more interesting is at the base of her neck, a round pattern with a star like symbol burned into her skin, but before the blonde can ask about these strange markings there's a knock at the door "that should be my friend, I'll be right back."

She opens the door and Damon just walks in "where is she?"

"Getting changed in the bathroom, Damon I saw these..." but her words are cut short by his hand on her throat, pinning her to the wall

He glares down to her angrily "do you have idea what you could have done? Did you even think this could be some game of Klaus's? Of cause not, now I have to clean up you're…"

But his words are halted as a metal figurine connects to his head "you will not harm her!"

He goes to attack as the girl stands ready in front of her savior, Damon's eyes go wide as his vision clears, the first thing he sees are a pair of blue eyes looking down at him, the rosary resting against her pale throat as he gasps "Alessia?"

Her eyes narrow to the man on the floor as she examines him, her eyes widening as she lowers her arms, the weapon falling to the floor and she suns to his side taking him in her arms "Damon! Oh thank you lord"

And he lays there, unsure of what to do, Caroline staring at them in confusion and intrigue, his reincarnated sister gripping him tightly, well… this should be interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, didn't expect this to be so popular in just one chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love your enthusiasm and hope I do you proud! Just to clear up this is a Klaus/Alessia story, just encase you didn't know. Please continue to review, they just make my day! Especially the insightful ones with a personality to them! Thanx so much and hope you enjoy :) JJ x x **

Damon sits watching the girl with suspicion as she sips at her tea contently, Caroline looking between the two with a curious expression, they called Bonnie after he'd abruptly pushed the girl off him and pinned her to the ground asking who she was and threatening her, she gasped in shock for a moment then smiled "you still have an awful temper Day!"

After that he'd backed away and sat in silence, just watching her. As Alessia swallows her tea she smiles over to her brother "…you have a scar on your left foot shaped like an arrow from when you fell from the old oak at seven, you were bedridden for three months with a broken ankle!"

He stands and starts pacing, shaking his head "so you looked up my hospital record! Good for you!"

She calmly places her tea down and stands, walks over to the man towering her and smiles as she gently touches the back of his head, causing him to flinch "when you were little I used to hold your head like this, like mother use to, because it make you feel better! And when she died and father saw you crying he told you that Salvatore men don't cry and that it was a sign of weakness! But I told you that tears are a sign of honor to those we lose, that a real man knows his heart and is never afraid of it!"

He looks to her in utter shock as a stray tear rolls down his cheek and she wipes it away with a tender smile "don't cry Day…"

"How… how is this possible?" he stutters slightly examining his sisters face

"It's magic Day, the magic brought me back to you and I'm here little brother, Al's here!" she says as she takes him into her arms and he nearly crushes her as a smile breaks across his face

Caroline smiles and fights back tears as the door goes and lets in her friend, Damon detaching himself from his sister and regaining some sort of composure as Bonnie walks in "ok I'm here what do you want Damon?"

He wipes the tears from his eyes quickly and turns to her "hey Bonnie, I need you to figure out how someone can be brought back from the dead after… a 'very' long time!"

She looks to the him with confusion, not noticing the girl "you can't, the body would be to decomposed, you'd be making a zombie!"

He chuckles coldly and says "if that's the case then explain this… this is Alessia, who died oh… 153 years ago!"

The witch's eyes land on the dark haired girl, who just smiles happy and bows her head politely "it's nice to make your acquaintance miss…Bonnie? Yes?"

She just shakes her head "she has to be lying? You guys just believe a random girl?"

"she's not just some girl, she's my sister!" Damon glares at the witch

"I have a question! If it has indeed been 153 years since my death how is it that you have aged to only your twenty's little brother?" she asks, her head tilted to the side in curiosity

He looks at her and swallows "well, um I… you see Al, after you died lots of things happened…"

"He's a vampire!" Bonnie growls with her arms crossed, Damon shooting daggers to the witch

Alessia's eyes go wide as she looks to her brother "show me!"

Like an obedient child his face changes, veins bubbling on his cheeks and fangs sharp. The petite girl walks up to him with a coy smile on her face, Damon's eyes closed as she runs her fingers over the ridges on his face, a bright smile breaking over her as she mutters "just magical!"

Damon's eyes snap open at this and Bonnie asks in disgust and wonder "you're not scared? He's a vampire!"

"He's my brother! No matter of time, age, race or actions, which will never change!" she smiles calmly to the witch, Damon letting out a sigh of relief as his face shifts into human once more

"I want you to find out what brought her back and why?" Damon looks to Bonnie who also wants these questions answered!

They make their way to the boarding house and Damon watches as his sister skips though the house happily, Damon calls Rick, telling him what's happened and to bring some food as well as research books! As the teacher walks through the door holding the books and a pizza-box Damon appears and takes the box from him and rushes to the living room "Al, come try this, you'll love it!"

When Alaric walks in and sees the large collection of books, among three women, two he knows, the third smiling happily as she talks to Damon "should we not sit at the dining table?"

"No, no you eat pizza with your hands, it's part of the fun!" he smiles and she takes a piece, biting into it and her eyes widen

Swallowing she smiles "that is divine!" and takes another bite as Rick walks over, he's never seen Damon smile like he is now and he's not sure how to feel about it!

"Hey, you must be Alessia! I'm Rick" he offers his hand and the girl takes it with a curtsy

"Al, you don't have to do that, a hand shake is all it takes in this day and age!" her brother chuckles

She just smiles happily with a shrug "nice to meet you Rick… did I say that correctly?" she motions the last part to Damon who just nods and offers her a glass of cola

As the hours pass Alessia wonders the house while the others research and Rick pulls Damon aside "hey man don't freak out but… how do you know this girls really who she says?"

Damon sighs and answers "I know my sister Rick and that is my sister, she knows things, things only Alessia ever knew about me! ...and besides, you can't fake that smile, not Al's!"

He nods at Damon's definite tone and nods "ok, if you're that sure!"

Damon leaves the others to research as he finds his sister in the library, a book in her hands "you're missing the party!"

The brunette turns to him with a coy smile at the book in her hands, it's an old lullaby book "do you remember when mother would sing us songs from this book?"

He watches as she toys with her rosary "I remember… you started doing it after she died, not very well either!"

She smiles lightly at that "liar! ...I so wish Stefan had known her! Tell me Day, what became of our family, of little Stefan?"

His eyes meet the floor as he says "well… its complicated, he's a vampire, like me and Caroline, but… he can't control his craving for blood! We were turned by this bitch Katherine, she tricked us into loving her… but to turn we had to die… when we were trying to save her father shot us! He didn't even blink! Katherine survived anyway and now her Doppelganger Elena is Stefan's girlfriend! ... I was bitten by a werewolf and Stefan went to Klaus, one of the original vampires, who also happen to be a hybrid of werewolf, for the cure! ... Stefan left with him, went back to his 'Ripper' ways… to save my life!"

He stands silently, watching the floor as he hears footsteps and feels his sisters hand on the back of his neck, he raises his gaze to meet her eyes, her angelic smile "sacrifice shows love, and love will guide him home, because we are his family and we love him, no matter what!"

He can't fight his smile "I'll um… I'll get you a room ready, the others are still researching, you go, roam!"

Meanwhile back in the living room Caroline stands holding a book in her hand "uh Guys!"

Rick and Bonnie come to her as she lays down the book, pointing to the image she saw burned on the eldest Salvatore "I saw this on Alessia's back when she was getting changed!"

Rick pick up the book and reads aloud "here lies the mark of Akathina, an enchant demon, once witch who turned to the darkest of magic's to save her own life, but with immortality came a curse, the earth that bears her will wither and the souls that touch her become ashen. In her search for redemption she grants wishes to those whom she sees just and deserving, however good her intentions every wish ever granted by her has soured because of her connection to dark magic and the curse she brought upon herself, beware!"

They then see Damon with some sheets, about to pass through to make up his sisters room and asks with a bright smile "you guys find anything? …what is it?" he asks at the sad and uncomfortable expressions

However back in the library Alessia giggles after Damon as he leaves, waiting a few minutes, making sure he's gone before she stops fighting it off, she coughs violently into her hand, pulling back with a worried expression at the blood left on her hand, looking to the door her brother went though not moments ago and sheds a tear "no, not again!"


	3. Chapter 3

They each sit the living room and Alaric looks to the man that was not so long ago his friend, before he snapped his neck of cause, as he stands and starts pacing "so your telling me some demon ranted me a wish, bringing Al back, but all her wishes go bad?... what does that mean for Alessia?"

Bonnie is the one to speak, her head the only one not fallen with sympathy "it could mean she came back wrong, not the same person she was or she could turn into some sort of zombie!"

Caroline looks to her with wide eyes shaking her head "Bonnie!"

"What?" she shrugs in her insensitive way, the blonde vampire just shakes her head at the witch

"If you're not going to help then get out ok witchy?" Damon snaps as in walks his sister smiling coyly

She looks to the group of eyes staring at her and tilts her head "what seems to be the matter?"

Damon walks up to his sister and takes her hand in his "we found out what brought you back, a crappy wish demon but um… their might be a hiccup, turns out her wishes are kind of flakey!… but It'll be ok, whatever it is we'll fix it… I'll take care for you!"

He watches as her eyes shift and her smile falls, but then her blue orbs meet and she grips both his hands in her small ones "we will take care of each other!"

He smiles lightly at that as the front door goes, Andie entering with a confused expression "what did I miss?"

Later that day the others have left to do more research, Bonnie having to head back to her dads as Damon shows Alessia to her room, it's large with a green vine feature wall and pale green paint, it slightly resembles his as it is only down the hall but the space is smaller, the bed is simple with pillars but not as glamorous as his however the bathroom is the same except for the glittering blue tiles.

"I'm just down the hall if you need anything, Andie should still be here in the morning and you'll get to meet Elena tomorrow as well… it's her birthday! Caroline's going to be taking you shopping for some clothes so go crazy!" he says with a sad smile, watching as his sister examines the room with her perfect smile

"I'm glad, I would very much like to meet Elena!" he nods as she walks over to him, cupping the back of his head gently

Her eyes are woeful but her smile bright as she asks "you seem mournful little brother, why is this?"

"Before… when you… I lost my big sister and I missed you so much, but now here you are, like you never left and I just… I'm scared Al, I don't know what to do!" he confesses and she pulls his head down, forehead touching forehead

"You don't need to do anything Day; fate can be just as kind as she can cruel, what's important is that we're together again and bringing Stefan home! We'll deal with the tide when it reaches us!" she smiles with a drained expression as she rubs her sore chest

"But right now I need to retire! Pleasant dreams little brother!" she kisses him on the cheek and then curls into bed

Damon smiling as he turns out the light "sweet dreams Al"

As she hears the door click shut her eyes scrunch up as a pain, causes through her chest, fighting through the pain to find piece! Muffling her coughs as not to alarm her sibling, just like it was before!

The next day she wakes and runs to her on-suite bathroom for the third time, greenish secretion and bright red liquid coating the sink as she pants heavily, running the tap to wash it out and rinse her mouth. She looks to the window and finds the sunlight to be warm and comforting on her frail skin and decides to go in search of her brother.

She finds herself walking barefoot into the living room at the sound of voices and smiles to her brother, seeing a girl standing awkwardly in the center of the room "well now, you must be the infamous Elena I assume my brother told you of my reincarnation!"

Alessia offers her hand to the girl and smiles happily as she takes it "it's nice to meet you Alessia, Caroline clued me in"

"Ah, well it was nice to meet you, and please call me Al, but now if you'll excuse me I must be getting ready." She walks over and kisses her brother on the cheek and walks out of the room

"Oh and Elena, Happy Birthday!" she smiles and leaves to prepare for the day ahead

After Caroline picked her up they headed straight for the mall with Damon's gold card! They spent near an hour picking out a cell for the girl and explaining how to use it, they then shopped for clothes, Al smiling as she twirled each outfit for display, blushing slightly at some of the things her father would have deemed inappropriate but still smiling and staring with childlike wonderment!

As they walk out of the latest store Caroline asks "so what's it like, being back and especially in this time frame? And being the Salvatore's sister?"

Al giggles lightly, spluttering slightly as she says "interesting, this world is so new and exciting! I'm rather enjoying the freedom! And as for my brothers… obviously Stefan is having a control crisis and Damon… he seems more guarded than I remember, I do ponder what happened to those two little boys I once knew. I suppose they just grew up!"

Caroline smiles to her new friend feeling unsure of her answers, but as her eyes fall and she bites her lip she has to ask "Al… you don't have to answer this but when I found you, when you were getting changed in my house I saw all these scars on your back, you totally can tell me to but out if you don't want to talk about it!"

The brunette smiles melancholy and answers "my father was a very strict man and I was what you would call a free spirit! Most of my time was spent with my brothers rather than my studies on becoming a good wife or socializing with lady's I could learn from, men I could marry! I saw no need in being what others expected when I expected nothing from them, but of cause this would anger my father and I had no hesitation in speaking out against him, which would often get me a good lashing!"

Caroline covers her gasp and says "oh my god, your dad did that to you? But… I've seen Damon naked ad he doesn't have any, so I'm guessing Stefan doesn't?"

"no, you see Stefan was always fathers favorite as he did exactly as he was told, however Damon and I did not, he would slap Damon, but I never allowed him to be thrashed and before I died I made father give his word that he would not ever raise his belt to the boys, my father was harsh but was also a man of his word!" she confesses blankly but then a smile breaks out on her face

She grabs the blondes and hand smiles "come now, you still have to help me find a dress for Elena's party!"

With that the two girls skip happily into the next store, bags in hand, Caroline beaming to her new friend in amazement, this girl was truly magical!

Later after being dropped off so the vampire could meet the werewolf for diner, Alessia stands in front of the mirror of her brother's room, he'd left a vague note saying how he had something to take care of! The eldest Salvatore was no fool and knew he'd gone in search of Stefan… that and her having found his tracking cupboard on the youngest of the three.

She now sat on the floor of his bathroom as she clutched her chest in pain, spluttered more poison from her body away and sobbed to the heavens, gripping her rosary "please, dear lord I beg of you not again… don't allow this to be! Don't put them through this for a second time; I don't want to leave them alone!"

But she was met with silence, just as it had been in her previous life and just like then she knew the only outcome… was her death!

She smiled as she walked down the steps to see her brother dresses smartly, while she ware her hair pinned up, a small fringe swept to the side, her rosary in place against her throat and her powder pink baby-doll dress with open toe heals highlighting her fair skin and large anime blue eyes as he takes her hand "you look beautiful!"

After picking up Elena and heading to the party, everything seems to be going well Alessia smiles as her vampire friend stares daggers to the girl she had earlier described as 'sluty Sophie' and then heads out to the landing to find Elena there alone

"For someone whom is receiving a party you don't seem to happy!" the elder of the two girls smiles, making Elena jumps slightly

The doppelganger forces a smile and says "hey Al, and I'm just not in the party mood I guess. What about you? You seem to be coping real well considering!"

"I do what I must, just like you… Damon told me of your tale, he loves you very much! From what I've witnessed and heard you seem to have captured the heart of both my brothers! ...whatever you do Elena, try not to hurt them too much, they deserve some happiness!" and with that tender smile she leaves, but when she sees Damon heading out she follows him

"Day, now where are you rushing off to?" he smiles at her

"I'm just going to see Andie, won't be long!" as he climbs into his car she mimics his actions

He gives her a look as she smiles at him "it's quite crowded in there, besides I like this 'car' thing!"

He just chuckles and shrugs "fine, but wait in the car… and but your seatbelt on!"

Once at the station Alessia waits patiently for her brother, she likes being driven around, she finds it soothing! But as she feels one of her coughing fits coming on she quickly gets out, falling hands and knees on the ground as she vomits blood and mucus, tears forming from the strain on her throat.

As she stands she tastes the copper in her mouth and heads into the station to clean herself up, but as she search's for a bathroom she is met with a Andie, just as she throws herself to her death and screams in horrified shock!

Both men turn on instinct, Stefan's eyes wide, but he backs away lightly "what… what kind of game is this?"

She takes a shaky step forward and asks "Stefan?" a small smile appearing on her face as she runs to him, but stops midway as he backs up

"What the hell's going on?" he asks in a broken voice, eyes never leaving his sisters

Damon comes to her side, wondering if he'll have to protect her "she's real Stefan, its Alessia!"

The small girl puts her hand on her brothers arm as she looks past him, to the body of the woman she's met the night before "Stefan… did you do this little brother?"

His eyes shift, he's frozen as she bites back a sob and walks past Damon to him, seeing her frightened brother rather than a blood thirsty monster as she holds him "it's complicated but everything's alright, I know everything…come little brother… please just come home, we can be a family again!"

He shakes out her grip and stands emotionless "Alessia… "

And with that he digs his fangs into his sisters throat, Damon reacting instantly as he throws Stefan across the room and he starts spitting out her blood as if it was rotten fruit while Damon tends to the weeping bleeding mess on the floor, holding her close as Stefan looks on into her ocean orbs in earnest, it was her, his big sister and he did what must be done to save her, even if that meant her hating him… and in that moment he's gone!

Damon offers her his blood but she shakes her head lightly with a timid smile "please Day, just take me home!"

Once back at the boarding house Damon lays her in her bed, after cleaning her wound and letting her change. He gently brushes back a piece of her hair and she smiles wearily "don't blame Stefan little brother"

He looks at her in shock "are you kidding me? He just nearly ripped your throat out!"

"He only dose what he thinks he must!" she says as she falls into a restless sleep

Damon can't help but see the thin layer of sweat on her brow as he walks out of the room, filled with denial at her familiar state and instead goes to see Elena, telling her that Stefan is lost to them, while he tries to bury the memory from his childhood

_Salvatore Manor 1858_

_Damon stands at the doorframe of his sister's room and she coughs violently, the maid quickly wiping away blood from her mouth and sweats from her brow as the doctor finish his examination and pulls their father out of the room, oblivious to the sixteen year old listening in._

"_Giuseppe I'm afraid it's not good news, it would seem that young Alessia has contacted an illness of the lungs that I have never seen before and she seems to be worsening by the day!" the doctor spoke honestly _

"_Please John there must be something you can do! This is my daughter… is she, contagious?" he asks in a scared tone, that Damon had never heard him use_

_The doctor shakes his head and answers "no, you and the boys are safe… the only thing we can do now is make her as comfortable as possible! I'm deeply sorry my friend!" _

_Damon watches his father after the man leaves, his face vacant as he simply walks away. However Damon dose not run, instead he walks into his sisters room, whom now sleeps restlessly as he takes her frail hand "I'm here Al, I shall take care you… I promise!"_

That was the day he became a man in his eyes, all his life she'd taken care of him, even when she was too sick to move she would argue with their father, fight her brothers corner. At the time no one knew what it was that killed her, but then again Cancer wasn't as popular as it is now! The only question was, what was he going to do about it?


	4. Chapter 4

Alessia wipes the corner of her mouth after one of her episodes only to see a lingering presence nursing a glass of scotch in her mirror and she jumps slightly, hand on heart as she turns to him and smiles "you frightened me little brother!"

He doesn't look up at her, his face blank as he stares into the golden liquid "I know Al!"

"Damon…" she offers sadly as his anger flares

His eyes rise to meet hers as he straightens "why didn't you tell me? For gods sake...you're dying Alessia!"

"You worry so much as it is, all this drama going on! ...besides, I didn't what to see that look in those beautiful eyes of yours!" she answers, taking a few steps closer to him

His brow frowns as he questions "what look?"

"Heartbreak! …You're my brother Damon, it's my duty to protect you from such things, not be the cause of it!" she says cupping his cheek tenderly and he shakes his head

"And you're my sister! What happened to taking care of each other? How am I supposed to help you if you block me out? I'm not a boy anymore Al, I'm all grown up and I can take it!" he snaps angrily, but at her down cast eyes his range falters

He takes a step to her and holds her to him, cradling her head to his chest and he sighs "I'm sorry Al… it's going to be ok!"

Her small frame falls into him as she nods "I know little brother, I know!" but the only thing she knows is that she's lying!

Later that morning after Damon makes her breakfast and introduces her to television, which she giggled and stared at like a child! She now lingers behind the door as Elena and Damon fight over chasing after Stefan, the girl having found an exact possible location, but the vampire brushes it away and bites "My sister is dying Elena, so excuse me if I'm too busy to chase my blood crazed brother and his hybrid boyfriend halfway across the country!"

As Damon abandons the room in his stride and Elena stands their shocked the dying girl walks in with her usual bright smile "forgive my brother, he's always been somewhat of a pessimist!"

She looks to the new addition to their circle with sad eyes "Al I…" unsure of what to say she looks to her hands

Blue eyes meet brown as she says "I'm coming with you! ...from what I've heard you're going to let the opportunity pass to find Stefan because you been told so, so I'm coming with you!"

"Alessia I don't think that's a good idea I mean you're…" but as Elena speaks a frail hand raises to the air

"I'm dying Elena, not crippled! ...and if you think my brothers have a stubborn steak well, who do you think they inherited it from?" she smiles as she walks out of the house, knowing Elena would follow!

They now sit in the car of the teacher, having convinced him to come and assist them easily as Alessia had said "you are aware that we will go without you, yes? And what will happen to two young girls out alone in unfamiliar woods, I mean even without the supernatural threat that is still a dangerous situation!"

He just glared dangers at her as he muttered "definitely Damon's sister!"

She sits in the back, coughing lightly as Alaric looks to her in the mirror, Elena also sending her sympathetic glances. Alessia looks to her phone as it rings for the sixth time, Damon's name raging on the screen as though he could see her and decides to simply turn it off… it does take her a few minutes to find that button! She then takes to staring out the window, her eyes gazing at the passing road as she thinks back to a beautiful day such as this that ended with nothing but tears!

_The Salvatore Gardens 1847 _

_The young Damon and Alessia run though the garden, hiding behind the great oak as Mildred shouts for the Salvatore girl, who refused to be dressed in her corset and forced her handmaid to chase after her as Damon hid her in his room for a good ten minutes at first until Mildred decided to ransack it and they managed to slip past while her back was turned, to the Salvatore children this was simply a game! _

_When they hear her getting closer they crawl away and giggle as they run into the strawberry patch, quickly dodging out of site and laying in, opposite directions, their head side by side on the grass as they stare at the passing clouds "that one looks to be a doe!" _

"_It looks like a bed to me!" Damon says as they laugh_

_Suddenly as a scream comes from the house ocean and ice blue eyes share a look, sighing as they sit up and glance back to the house "how long has it been?"_

_Not looking from their home as she answers "almost twelve hours now, I head Mildred say it could take quite a long time!"_

_The echo of their mothers screams the only sound as the silence creeps over them, Damon's eyes downcast as he picks at the grass "Day, what the matter?"_

"_If it's a girl will you like it more than me? I mean you're not going to want to play with a boy if you have a girl around!" he asks sadly_

_Her eyes widen at that and she lifts his chin "don't be silly little brother! Boy or girl makes no difference, because you and I will always be as we are, together! And when the baby gets here it will simply make us complete! …The Salvatore Trio!"_

_The boy smiles brightly at that and stands, pushes his sister to the ground as he runs off yelling "your it!" _

_That night when the two children walk into the house after spending the day gallivanting, their stomachs guiding them, what they see is a frightening sight… Mildred crying in the arms of Harriet, another maid, as their father descends down the stairs, his usual olive skin now snow white as he stops at just stares at his children for a moment with a vacant expression and storms off into his study, slamming the door behind him._

_The youths look to each other and know something is wrong, but at the sympathetic look from the doctor as he comes down the stairs they know… they know! "I'm… I'm sorry children! ...you have a brother!" _

_They carefully make their way upstairs and look into their mother's room, but what they find is a sheet over a seemingly sleeping form as a cry comes from the crib in the corner. They tightly grip the others hands as the walk into the screech filled room, as Damon goes to walk to the bed Alessia pulls on his and shakes her head, pulling him to the white cradle. As they stand over the baby Damon instinctively puts his hand in to take his brothers, Alessia mimicking the movement and tilts her head "hush now, don't cry baby brother! We're here; we'll take care of you!"_

"_What do we call him?" Damon asks a small, smile on his face as he watches the baby's brown eyes as he stops crying_

_Alessia looks over to her mother's concealed body and then to the two pieces of stitch work she'd made on the arm chair, the first was a light pink and read the name 'Luciana' the second a light blue as she says the name aloud "Stefan! Mother named him Stefan!"_

_She looks from the smiling eyes of Damon to the curious ones of the new baby "hello Stefan!" _

When they finally arrive at the opening of the mountain they get out of the car, Alessia stumbling slightly as Rick catches her "you alright?"

"I'm quite fine thank you, just seemed to lose my footing!" she smiles while righting herself

They walk up into the forest, Alaric holding a serious face all the way as just as suddenly Elena is propelled into the water Damon glaring at her and starting an argument from the ledge and turning to his sister "are you insane? Her I get, but for fucks sake Al you're dying!"

"Wait what?" Alaric asks with wide eyes

"You remember how this wish would suck, well there it is! Lung Cancer! What you so eager to go in the ground again or something?" he snaps grabbing his sisters arms

Her eyes watering as she shouts back "don't be absurd! I just want my family together and safe before I die is that so wrong?"

His eyes soften, as does his hold on her "Alessia… wait here! We'll go after Stefan ok?"

She nods hesitantly, but after they leave, Damon kissing her forehead before sitting her on a rock, she starts to climb up the mountain, stopping every now and again to rest and cough, as the sun begins to set she bite her lip with a glint of worry, but soldiers on!

When a coppery tang fills the air she begins to take timid steps, finding a camp of hybrid bodies, a blond man sitting with his back turned to her "what in god's name happened here?"

He then turns to me with wide glazed over eyes and a wicked smile, a hint of sadness and anger in his voice "well my dear… that would be me!"

"Klaus!" she says matter-of-factly, taken back by his handsome face, having expected some sort of hideous monster

"And who might you be sweetheart?" he asks taking a step closer, expecting her to retreat but she doesn't

She simply smiles and answers "Alessia Salvatore! You're blackmailing my brother Stefan!"

He looks at her with a tilt of his head "the virtuous sister! I heard you died oh… a lifetime ago!"

"I grew tired of death, besides I'm needed here!" she says, smile firmly in place and hands behind her back as he circles her

"Your human, interesting and I suppose you know I could quite easily send you back to the boredom of death!" he quips

His face shocked as the girl before him laughs lightly "I'm quite aware yes, but it would do you no good! For you see I am already dying!"

His face shines with realization "AH, that explains your lack of fear!"

"Even if I was not a walking corpse I would still not fear you!" her words entice him into curiosity

"Is that so?" he laughs bitterly, eyeballing the girl

She takes a step closer to him so their toe to toe and tilts her head "indeed it is!"

He watches her expectantly, scanning her big blue eyes for a sliver of fear "and why is that my dear?"

"I've heard only evil deeds done by your hand, that you're nothing more than a monster! ... However I can't help but wonder, what cruelty have you endured to grow such an indifferent heart!" Her smile fallen and her eyes turned woeful as she gazes at him

He looks to her in shock, this frail being didn't fear him, but sympathized with him and for a moment the great original was speechless! Just gaping at the girl before him, drowning in her endless ocean eyes, but what shocks him most, freezes his breath is when her hand lays against his chest, over his untouchable heart "your eyes betray your actions and words Niklaus! So much pain… it's heartbreaking!"

He then grabs her wrist and she gasps slightly at his burning grip, but doesn't take her eyes from his "you are just a child, you know nothing!"

"I know you're a man who hides away any and all emotion other than the bad, because being feared and hated is so much simpler than being wanted and loved! But here's the truth of it Niklaus, you can't have the bad without the good… fighting tooth and nail to break through, because loneliness and misery are the only outcome of your charade, but love and compassion are forever there, weather you admit it or not!" she says in more earnest than he's seen in century's, especially not for him

He can't help but stare at her in confusion and amazement! This girl, a dying human girl, not only holds no fear towards the original but has a strange insight to his forgotten humanity and he can't help but find the girl to be intriguing!

"Well, that's an interesting point of view sweetheart, can't say I've heard that before!" he says blankly

They both stand, inches from the other as their eyes lock, a comfortable and embracing silence between human and hybrid, until she says with a soothing smile "it's the truth! The fact is you could kill me right this instant and keep killing every day for eternity… but it'll never go away, for you actually have a heart, no matter how damaged it's still there!"

He doesn't move, barely blinks as she seems to remember why she's here "you won't let Stefan go will you?"

"Yes, when the deal we made comes to a close he will be free to leave whatever he wishes!" he smirks callously

She nods and says "I won't give him up, not ever! …but now Damon needs me more than him, tell him… tell him I forgive him, and that even though he tried to eat me… he's still my baby brother!"

She starts to back away and he nods "why not, it's been a pleasure…"

And as she starts to run he smirks "Alessia!" the name rolling of his tongue, but the smirk dies as he looks back to the corpses of his broken dreams, the blade of her words striking him hard as the anger and hate sets back in.

Alessia makes it to the riverside she was told to wait at mere moments before her brother, who immediately swoops her up into his arms and races to the car, Elena and Alaric in front of them as they get in and dive out of the wood as quickly as possible, but Alessia's brow frowns as she pulls out her phone… _I could have sworn I turned this off!_

When they get home Damon buts his exhausted sister to bed and says, sitting beside her "I spiked your food with my blood this morning!"

She looks at him with hazy eyes "I no Day, I'm not a fool!"

He bites back a sob as he asks "but you're still sick… why?"

"I don't know little brother… I'm human not that google thing!" she laughs and he leans down to kiss her goodnight

"We will find a way to make you better Al, I promise!" he pleads to himself more than her, but she nods sleepily anyway

A few minutes after he leaves for Elena's the phone on her bedside table makes a bell sound and she weakly picks it up and reads the text

_I told him, sleep tight sweetheart. N x_

She just looks at the phone with wide eyed puzzlement, _the cheeky fucker!_


	5. Chapter 5

Damon pinches the bridge of his nose as he slams the lid of the laptop down and walks over to his trusted whisky to help sooth him. He'd decided that research would be more productive than sleep, but had come up empty handed! The only references to Akathina are disgustingly brief, mostly warning about being careful what you wish for and the disasters she's caused, such as a man who wished for his mother's dementia to disappear but she became invisible and eventually disappeared completely! Yeah this bitch should definitely be muted!

He sips long at his glass as his phone rings… "Hey Damon, miss me?"

He shakes his head annoyed slightly "Katherine!"

Meanwhile as Klaus and Stefan walk through the Chicago streets the Salvatore thoughts flew to his sister, he'd tried to kill her and still shame after him! To say he was shocked to get her message from Klaus would be an understatement, but the vampire had sworn he didn't even lay a finger on her and in fact had started to ask questions about the eldest Salvatore!

But now as Klaus sits in Gloria's bar he remembers when he was first told of the lost sibling by his friend

_Gloria's Bar, Chicago, 1922_

_As Rebekah stands to go powder her nose Klaus looks to his friend and smiles, but only to see him gazing at the Carlson's, a brother and sister, both very close and regulars at the club "what's the matter my friend?"_

_Stefan snaps out of his trance like state and smiles to the original "nothing just lost me there for a moment?"_

"_You're an awful liar Stefan! …come on, tell Nick what's troubling you!" he says playfully_

_The younger vampire's eyes fall and he confesses "she reminds me of my sister, Alessia! She died when I was a child, but I promise you've never met anyone like her!" _

"_Do tell my boy!" he leans in curiously _

"_Al had a way of just knowing you, she'd see what others could not and wasn't afraid to speak her mind despite knowing shed get in trouble! The three of us were inseparable! She had this smile that just… melted your heart, and then she died; lung cancer. I remember thinking at her funeral how wrong she looked without that smile, farther even tried to put her in black put Damon and I kicked up a fuss… it never suited her. Then there were the lily's farther had lain on the coffin, she hated the things! Blue forget-me-nots and white roses were always her favorite, but I suppose farther never knew that…the only time they spoke was when they argued, or he'd lash her! She never stopped fighting him… you'd have liked her!" he says with a fond smile to his friend _

_Nick gives a chuckle and slaps his hand on the rippers shoulder "she sounds like a real ball! …are you hungry?"_

_And they share a wicked smirk and look back over to the Carlson's._

Klaus smiles at the memory of his friend and his insight into the girl, Stefan wasn't wrong… he does like her!

As Alessia sits in her room, pulling her hair into a long ponytail Damon walks into the room handing her, her green sweater "thought you might want this! Found it down stairs."

"Thank you Day, what's wrong?" she asks buttoning the sweater over her white tank top

"I have this lead on Stefan… a good lead, I just… I don't want you getting hurt but I don't want to leave you here alone!" he says honestly

She smiles as she walks over to him "I'll be fine, go little brother, do what you can and… try not to get killed!"

He smiles sadly to his big sister as he cups her cheek and says "right back at ya!"

He kisses her forehead "I'm going to get Elena now; I'll text you when I get there, make sure to tell me how it goes!"

He smiles as he walks out of the room , leaving his sister to take a deep breath as her phone vibrates in her jeans pocket, she pulls it out and reads '_good morning sweetie, how are you today? N x'_

She sighs slightly, her brow frowning in confusion and texts back _'what do you want from me?'_

'_I just told you, to know how you are today sweetie and what… no kiss? N x' _he instantly texts back, she shakes her head with a slight smile and just pockets the phone, playing with her rosary as she walks out to head to the doctor's appointment made by Damon for her, taxi booked and honking as she walks out of the house

The doctor looks to her sympathetically as she sits across from her "Miss Salvatore I… I'm sorry, but it appears that the cancer has spread quickly to the liver and is persistent. There are some treatments, chemotherapy for example that could slow the cancer but at this stage… I'm afraid that's all it will do!"

She swallows hard and nods "I understand… how long to I have left?"

"Three months, but with the treatment I think you could…" but he's stopped as Alessia holds up her hand

"Thank you doctor, but I don't think I'll be taking any treatment… I just want to go home and spend what time I have left with my brothers." He nods in understanding, knowing that some people would rather be at home then a hospital bed

She walks down the hall of the doctors and stops at the site of a man carrying a small girl in his arms, her arm bandaged as they pass a young pregnant girl, a tear comes to the Salvatore's eye at both these images

_The Salvatore Manor, 1858_

_Alessia lays in bed, Mildred at her side, wiping away the mess around her mouth as a voice says "leave us please Mildred!"_

_The girl looks to see her father as her handmaid walks silently from the room "what do you want father?"_

"_I wanted to see how you're doing today, you seem quiet." He answers and the girl scoffs _

"_Liar! Don't fret father, I haven't told anyone of your shame… yet!" she snaps angrily_

_He takes the seat at his daughter's bedside "Please Alessia, think of what this would do to your brothers!"_

"_Don't you dare act as though you give a dame about them; this is about you and your precious reputation, well dame your pride! … You brought this on yourself old man!" she snaps angrily _

_He stands and whisper shouts into the young girls face "I fixed your disgusting mistake and this is how you repay me you insolent ungrateful demon!" _

"_The only mistake I made was believing that you cared enough to help me, not mutilate me!" she instantly retorts and he runs out of the room, slamming the door as the dying girl sobs into her pillow_

As she walks out she sees the werewolf practically running over to her "hey, um, Alessia right? Your Damon's sister?"

She nods curiously "correct… Tyler? How can I help you?"

"it's Caroline I can't find her anywhere, have you heard from her?" he asks panicked

She shakes her head and grabs his shoulder "no, but why don't we calm down and think, who would know where she'd be? …have you discussed this with her mother?"

His eyes light up and he runs off to his car, Alessia on his heels "wait I'm coming with you!"

When they get to the Forbes house and Tyler tells them both of the unfolded events Liz stands and says "I know Bill, he won't kill Caroline unless it's a last resort! …I remember he showed me this place… I think I know where she is!"

They drive right across town, near the woods and into an old cottage as Liz turns to the youths and says "Tyler you get Caroline, Al and I will hold him off!"

She nods to the young girl holding a forty-five millimeter handgun that the older woman had handed her outside "Wait here!"

The two youths share a concerned look, and when Liz calls them in, Tyler going to get Caroline as the brunette points her weapon to her friend's father "I've never used a gun before, so I wouldn't make any sudden movements if I were you!"

"Listen to me, she needs help, I can fix her!" he tries to reason with his ex-wife and the two youths

This angers Alessia as she says "there's nothing wrong with her!"

"She's a vampire!" he snaps back

As Tyler passes with the blonde in his arms Alessia defends her friend "the night I met your daughter I was dirty, bleeding, confused and alone! Many had passed me with less than a glance but Caroline took me in, fed me, clothed me… reunited me with my brother! What do you see as more human than taking pity and kindness on a complete stranger?"

She snarls to the man as she backs out to help Tyler with Caroline, Liz glaring daggers to her ex-husband as she backs out "she may be a vampire, but she's still my little girl Bill! Always!"

She then quickly locks the door as she retreats from the torture chamber, back leaning against it as the father of her child screams and bangs on the door and wonders how he could do this to her, to his own daughter!

Liz drives as Tyler cradles his girlfriend in the back seat, Alessia in the passenger seat and holding her friends hand, with a sad smile as Liz says "don't worry baby, everything's going to be alright!"

When they get to the house Liz goes straight for the blood bags, Tyler goes to call his mom while Alessia helps the weakened vampire just as she had helped her "thank you Al!"

"Thanking me for defending and rescuing my friend seems pretty pointless!" she says playfully and sits on her friend's bed

"You're lucky Caroline, to have such a devoted mother! Fathers… well their not as great as we're lead to believe!" the brunette says with sadend eyes

Caroline takes the girl into a hug and smiles "I'm also totally lucky to have you as a friend!"

The two smile, holding each other as Liz walks in with the blood bags

While over in Chicago Damon walks out of the Bar followed by his little brother "what are you doing here Damon?"

"Trying to knock some sense into you, idiot! …Alessia is **dying** Stefan! I don't know what to do, my blood doesn't work and the demon that brought her back is un-fucking-traceable! Please Stefan, all she wants is her family!" he says but Stefan's face remains firm

"I'm sorry about Al, really I am but you and Elena need to leave before you get yourselves killed!" he says and the argument spiraling onto the doppelganger, until she's noticed and Damon slips back into the bar

Damon takes a seat beside the hybrid, not holding back as he riles him up, offering himself in Stefan's place, causing a fight which leans to him being dangled from his neck my the blonde "You don`t have to negotiate your brother`s freedom. When I`m done with him, he don`t want to come back."

As ancient blue eyes meet ice blue he asks "how's that sister of yours, such a brave little thing… I kind of liked her!"

Fighting for breath her says "you stay away from my sister!"

"Don't worry Damon, I'm not interested in hurting the girl… but you are getting on my nerves, so if I have to…" he smirks throwing the boy to the ground

When Damon gets home he falls limply onto the sofa, as pair of comforting arms circles him and he smiles a little at the warm cheek against his "I'm guessing things didn't go according to plan!"

"That's one way of putting it! Stefan has turned into an asshole would be another…what did the doctor say?" he asks curiously as his sister comes to sit by his side, legs over his lap

"Nothing we didn't know, I'm dying! And they can't make me better, just like before!" she says mournfully and he takes her hand

"Hey, **I'll** make you better, I promise! We'll get thought this!" he smiles to the sick girl, she looks thinner

Bringing her hand to his lips with a sweet kiss as he says "it's been a long day; I'm heading up to bed! Night Al!"

"Goodnight Day!" she shouts after him as he walks up to bed, she sighs as she thinks about the day's events, how hard this must be for her brothers, she knows Stefan is afraid to watch her die again and Damon will keep fighting against all the odds, but as she sits in the living room she can't help but think back to that day, to the day she died!

_The Salvatore Manor, 1858_

_Alessia lays in her bed coughing heavily into the bowl beside her, gasping for air as a cloth comes to her head, she knows it's not Mildred, who had retired for the night and she hadn't rang the bell for her to come back. She turns and makes a guess in the darkness "Thomas?"_

"_no, Alessia, not Thomas!" the light on her bedside is lit and she sees the man before her_

_She sighs and asks her father "I'm too tired to fight father!" _

_He shakes his head sadly "why must you persist in defying me Alessia? Thomas Fell has already moved on and started courting that Honoria girl!"_

_She shakes her head "he knows I'm dying and that he must marry… the dose not mean his love for me has passed!"_

_He shakes his head angrily and demands "why must you persist girl! You are nothing to him, nothing but his whore!"_

"_Thomas loves me! Which is more than you've ever done you bitter, murderous old fool!" she screams in his face_

_His eyes widen at that "you are the fool child, I saved you from disgrace and you dare speak to me in such a fashion!"_

"_You did nothing for me! You forced me into aborting my baby, you murdered your grandchild for your pride and I will never forgive you, I hate you, I wish you were dying with me!... but I swear father before I die I'll tell the word what you did, what you forced me to do, then my brothers and I will be free of your brutality! You'll never touch any of us again!" she screams breathlessly_

_His anger flows into charge as the pillow beside her head is roughly shoved over her face, her weak body fighting the gigantic force, she can taste the soap of the washed pillow in her mouth as her body slacks and blackness consumes her… murdered by her father's hand, he always did cherish his pride more than her! _

She sits with tears in her eyes at the memory, having now learnt what became of her brothers, all perished at their creators hand. She morns the loss of her child and the father; Thomas, who would sneak into the dying girls room just to hold her at night. However her greatest fear is what will happen when she's gone! Before her brothers had each other, but now they are apart, in love with the same girl and fighting like cat and mouse

She picks up her phone and texts '_what do you know about Akathina? '_

'_And here I thought you were ignoring me! We'll now sweetie that depends… what do you want to know and most importantly… what do I get out of it? N x' _he quickly texts back

She grips her necklace as she types '_what do you want? '_

'_hhmm… I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know sweetie! So deal? N x' _is his instant response and her eyes widen

She bites her lip, looking to the stairs after her brother as she types '_Deal!'_


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys sorry for the wait for hey chrismas got kinda crazy! anyway i hope you enjoy and please review telling me what you think, btw i was wondering if anyone would be willing to make a vid for me for this fic? thanx dudes X3 JJ X x**

Alessia had been up for hours, the attacks had been getting worse and she's getting weaker, not to mention she refuses to stay in bed despite Damon's best efforts, she's fighting through it… because that's the only way she knows! As they drive to the Gilbert house Damon smiles to his sister, taking her hand in his… he's not been sleeping, barely feeding, just researching on how to save his sister… because he's just so fucking tired of watching the few people he loves leave or die, especially twice!

The older Salvatore looks to her phone as they pull up to the house and reads a text '_good morning precious, did you speak to your witch yet? N x'_

She smiles a tight lipped smile and texts back '_not yet, she returns today so I shall speak to her then… thank you Niklaus!'_

She smiles over to Damon as they walk up to the door "Caroline, she will join us here shortly!"

He nods as Elena answers the door and lets them in, they start to make the chili in a flirtatious manner and Al excuses herself to go to the bathroom but while she is upstairs she hears voices coming from a room and leans stands in the doorway sweetly "Hello, you must be Jeremy!"

The boy smiles and nods "I guess, so you're the undead Salvatore? I thought you'd be older, after all you are the eldest right?"

"That is correct; however I died at a young age, my brothers were mere boys at the time. I suppose I should head back, pleasure to meet you." She smiles that brilliant smile as she walks away, not noticing the corner of blood on her lip

When she walks back into the kitchen, she finds Alaric has joined the pair as the doorbell rings, her brother comes over to her, as the others leave for the door, napkin in hand as he wipes away the drop of blood with a sad expression and just then his phone goes off, it's Liz. Damon leaves to take care of Caroline's father so the girls start to joke around in the kitchen when suddenly Elena is burned by her necklace, very strange!

Bonnie walks into the living room with the necklace and the dying girl follows her as she tries to figure it out, leaving the vampire and doppelganger in the kitchen "Bonnie may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure what's up?" she asks curiously

In a hushed tone Alessia takes a seat on the couch and says "I have some information on the Demon that brought me back, it's a summoning spell, but I need a witch to preform it!"

"Where did you get a summoning spell from, Damon's been looking for something for week's?" the witch asks curiously

Al shifts uncomfortably "a friend of mine, Damon can't know, not until I'm sure. Please Bonnie, will you help me? … I don't want to die!"

"Yeah, yeah of course… why don't you tell me what we need and meet me at the old witch plot tonight?" the blue eyed girl gives a sigh of relief and smiles, pulling a piece of paper from her dress pocket and handing it to the witch

When they arrive at the Lockwood Mansion the brunette goes looking for her brother, having seen Liz and being told he was around somewhere, but when she finds him he is being talked at my Alaric, like the girlfriends protective father, so when Damon walks off in a huff she turns to the older man, her arms crossed and frown in place "don't you dare speak to my brother like a child!"

He looks to her confused "What? Al I don't…."

"He loves that girl, he may not be perfect but he is trying his best… she's happy with him around, she smiles, he is a good boy and I won't have him ridiculed by a History Teacher!" she snaps angrily

He sighs and tries to explain "I just don't think it's what's best for Elena right now… she just lost her Aunt and Stefan in one swoop!"

"Oh yes because crying herself to sleep is so much better! Just leave them be, as their friend…" she says walking off and leaving him to shake his head after her

The rest of the evening is pleasant, Alessia eats, burning her lip on the chili and dances with Caroline and Elena, or more like they teach her the twenty-first century way to dance, she's not very good but they laugh none the less. Later as the too skinny girl emerges from the bathroom and passes by the study, on hearing her brothers voice she walks inside, only to find her brother on top of her blonde friend, hand round her throat "Damon, what in god's name are you doing?"

But he doesn't seem to hear her as Caroline kicks him off and exits the room with her father and he argues with Elena, declaring that unlike his brother he is a monster and he is just fine with that. Out of the corner of his eye he notices the green dress and blue eyes looking at him, hand over her mouth and moist eyes at the image of his vamperic face and blood smeared lips, his eyes widen and he quickly leaves, Alessia stunned and Elena humbled… and for the first time the wide older sister of the Salvatore clan was left speechless, unsure of her own voice.

Alaric, after returning to the living offers to drive Al home, despite her brother being there, but she politely declined and insisted on walking, he smiled with a nod handing her a stake from his pocket before heading off, leaving the girl as she wonders off to meet Bonnie.

When she arrives at the house she finds the witch sitting in the basement staring into nothing with a pensive expression "Bonnie, are you alright?"

Her brown eyes snap up as she shakes of her thoughts "yeah, I'm fine, sorry… so I have the ingredients and I drew the symbols so let's do this!"

Alessia lets out as sigh as Bonnie begins to scatter the mixed ingredients, chanting away while Alessia ties her hair up into a quick bun and turning her back to Bonnie as the witch takes a small knife and punctures the burned skin, still chanting as she splashes the blood onto the symbol. With a large flash of light a hooded figure stands in the center of the circle her hair tattered and long, her face melted into itself, clinging to the bones "you summon me young one, why?"

"Because I asked it of her!" the reborn girl answers, stepping past the witch

The glowing eyes of the demon lock on to her handiwork and a sad smile graces her face "Alessia Salvatore… the girl who never stopped fighting!"

She takes a step closer to the demon and begs "I'm dying, the sickness that plagued me before is still with me… vampire blood and magic don't work, so my question is this… how do I survive?"

"Your brothers wish was severe, to bring back a life is never easy, especially that of a pure but tormented soul! Everything comes at a price." The melancholy voice states

"And my life, what is the price of that?" The eyebrow of the girl quirks as she asks

The demon tilts her head and answers "the rules of nature are clear, and you my dear are an abomination against god, to bring back the recently deceased could be accepted… but you walk on old bones slicked with new flesh, your time passed when your father took you from this world!"

Al looks to the floor, the memory of her death still fresh in her mind, as the image of her brothers clouds her mind "I need more time, my brothers… I can't leave them, they need me… I won't abandon them!"

With a shake of her head the ex-witch states "there is another way… you are a strong girl, but nature repels you… if you wish to live you must rise past nature, only the greatest of nature's mistakes can save you from death, after throwing you into the reapers hands to rip you away into safety of forever!"

Both girls look confused as the demon vanishes before their eyes, Alessia turning to Bonnie and asking "do you have any idea what she was on about?" but the girl just shrugs

Alessia walks into the boarding house, Bonnie having dropped her off, only to find her brother pouring himself a glass of scotch "and where did you run off to?"

"Bonnie and I discussed solutions to my death, I think I know where you ran to, the bottom of that bottle it seems!" she sighs and takes a seat on the couch

He scoffs lightly "I'm not some sixteen year old kid anymore Al, I can drink if I feel like it!"

"I know Little brother… but I don't like the fact that you're drinking due to the opinions of others… I always taught you that those who judge you mean nothing unless you believe them!" she states as he downs his glass and pours another

He walks round and snarls "why do you always do that, act like you know everything? Because the truth is you're just a scared stupid little girl hiding behind words, meaningless daft words."

She stands swiftly and bites "don't you turn on me brother, I'm the only friend you seem to have at this moment!"

He walks over and bends into her "and who the fuck said I ever needed friends… or you for that matter?"

She takes a step back with pains eyes "Damon… I'm your sister and I love you, please just stop this charade!"

Something in him seems to snap as he scratches in the face of his sister "You really don't get it yet do you? I'm not your little Day anymore; he was a stupid naive kid and died a long ass time ago! I'm a vampire, we kill and feed and we don't give a crap about you pathetic little blood bags!"

She gasps in pain in his grip, he had grabbed her wrists during his cruel speech "Damon stop, please stop, this is not you… your hurting me please, stop Day!"

"Don't fucking call me that!" he screams as his hand connects with his sisters cheek, sending her spiraling across the floor

He looks at her with wide eyes, as she cups her already bruising cheek, her lip split and bleeding, but her eyes filled and pouring tears, wide and smothered in horrified fear… the same look she gave their father when he first stuck her.

Damon looks to his hands in horror and then back to his sister "Al…"

However she is already up and racing up the stairs, away from him as he falls to his knees, hands before him like he's staring at a gun, tears racing down his cheeks "oh god… Alessia, what have I done?"

While upstairs the young girl crumbles to the floor, cradling her broken heart with her knees tight to her chest, trying to keep all the pieces in place as a vibration comes through her jeans, she pulls out her phone and reads the text with glazed over eyes _'how did it go? N x'_

'_I don't care anymore, I want it over, I want to die!'_ she quickly texts back

Within moments the phone goes off again '_what's happened sweetheart? Are you alright? N x'_

She wipes at the fountain of her eyes _'no, I don't think I'll ever be alright again… my heart can't take this pain Nicklaus, It's just too much to bare!'_

'_Don't talk like that precious, Nicks here… meet me tomorrow night at the school, we're on our way home. N x' _she can't help but smile, because right now she needs someone, anyone, even the man that kidnaped her brother, hurt her new friends and plagues her dreams with cheeky smiles and bright eyes

'_Tomorrow then, goodnight Nick… A x' _she texts as sleep over takes her, the cool floor soothing her heated flesh, becoming a curled up ball asleep on the floor… a scared little girl, hiding in her room


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, thank you all ssooo much for the amazing reviews, i mean really they just make me want to keep writing! i hope this is a good read for you and you review on what you think! if you have anything particular you'd like to see happen then let me know and if it's used you'll get a special mention in that chapter :3 anyway on to the story, enjoy, JJ X x**

Damon sits in the living room, staring at the glass of scotch he'd poured after he…hit his sister! He buries his head in his hand with a mournful sigh, wondering how he could even face Alessia when she woke up, see the bruises on her face and know he did that, he became his father's son! When the bell of the door rings, Elena…no, Katherine, she offers him a chance to run, to hide like the scared boy he is right now… and he takes it!

Alessia sighs as she sees the sun begin to set and head upstairs to shower and change, this morning she woke to an empty house and a note:

_Alessia_

_I'm taking a trip; I have a lead on taking care of Klaus. Not sure when I'll be back _

_I'm sorry_

_Damon _

After reading the note she took to lounging round the house in her sweats, eating most the food in the house that doesn't require any actual cooking then sitting in front of the TV, even though it did take her a good ten minutes to figure out how to work the dame thing! She now stands in her room in a crimson, off shoulder babydoll dress, the sleeves brushing against her knuckles, the silk fabric hanging on her fading curved frame, with dark ruby flats and her rosary hanging around her frail neck as always as she ties a piece of her hair back with a matching ribbon, the bloodstain contrasting with her snow-white flesh.

She feels excited to see the Hybrid, she can't explain it, she should hate this man, but she doesn't and can't find it in her to care, not as she walks out of house with a thin layer of makeup to try and cover the deep bruise on her cheek, nothing she can do for the lip and slams the door behind her, leaving the crumpled note from her brother lonely on the ground.

She takes a step into the school parking lot as she hears "there's my girl!"

She turns to Klaus with a smile "hello Nick, thank you… for helping me."

"Don't worry about it precious, so you're all better now then?" he asks taking a step towards her

"No, still dying I'm afraid… that Demon is a cryptic little thing! …why are you here, I know you didn't come all this way just the check up on me?" she questions cockily

The blonde original laughs lightly "and how do you know that? I have taken quite the liking to you my dear, as I'm sure you know."

She nods an answer "yes, but I'm no fool, if killing me got you what you want you wouldn't blink!"

He smiles at her and takes a step forward "you are such an insightful little thing my dear…" but as he gets a better look at her face his smile falls and he quickly moves to tilt her head into the light "What happened to you? …Who did this Alessia?"

She turns her head back, away from the light and eyes to the floor, his fingertips still grazing the purple markings "My brother and I had a fight… he was drunk, he didn't mean to!"

His jaw clenches as he bites "if he did it he meant it! …he had no right! I'll rip his bloody spine out!"

His voice is loud and angry and he hits a car with his clenches fist, going right through the hood and then back out "Niklaus!"

The girl runs over to him in concern, taking his broken and bloody hand in hers, watching it heal before her eyes, the hybrids anger fades at her obvious worry for his wellbeing "aw, you do care."

She can't help the crimson blush over her cheeks as he tucks a stray lock behind her ear "come on love, theirs someone I'd like you to meet..."

He smiles with his hand on the small of her back, leading her to the side of a truck where a blonde girl is leaning against the truck "Rebekah, I'd like you to meet Alessia Salvatore, Alessia this is Rebekah, my sister"

The girl pushes herself off the truck and smiles to the brunette "so, you're the eldest Salvatore I've heard so much about?"

"Well I'll let you girls chat, I'm going to wash up!" Niklaus says as he raises his bloody hand and walking into the school

The blonde smiles to the human "so, your dying… how's that going?"

"Not too well…" and they stand in an awkward silence for over a minute

Alessia looks to the truck curiously as a sigh echoes through the thin layer of it; she looks to the blonde curiously "why are the two of you in town again?"

"If we wanted you to know that honey, you already would!" the original says, folding her arms and raising a brow

The brunette nods as another groan echoes from inside the truck, she walks casually around the indifferent blonde only to see the cargo of the truck are coffins and her brother laying limply on the floor of the wagon "Stefan!"

She quickly runs onto the truck and turns him onto his side "Stefan, come now baby brother, wake up!"

"That won't work; he'll only wake up when he's ready I'm afraid." The blonde says as she inspects her nails

The dying girl turns and demands "what did you do to my brother?"

"'I' did nothing, he lied to Nick and my brother has a terrible tolerance for those that disappoint him…trust me… anyway he will be perfectly fine" she promises while taking a seat inside the cargo hold

They human girl leans over her brother, brushing a hand through his hair as and kissing his head tenderly "it's alright baby brother…Al's here"

With that she stands and walks past the original without a second glance from either of them as Alessia goes in search of why the hell these people are in her town, what they want and what the fuck they did to her Stefan!

She walks into the school, quickly following her feet, but as she hears a familiar British accent she runs into the gymnasium "Niklaus… what are you doing?"

She sees a boy standing nervously, a girl with her foot raised in the air and Elena looking terrified "Al run!"

"Elena if he wanted me dead I would be already, besides what's the point in killing the dying? …now tell me why you're here, what do you want, but most importantly what the hell you did to my brother?" the brunette says in a confident tone, crossing her arms angrily

The handsome hybrid smiles and tilts his head to the girl "I snapped his neck a few dozen times for his betrayal and as for why I'm here well, I haven't been able to make any hybrids, I'm guessing it's because this girl lives and …well I wanted to see you precious."

Alessia takes a step to him so that their inches apart, ancient blue and dying sapphire staring at each other, Elena looking at them as the two seem as though they would ether beat the crap out of each other or kiss! In that moment Bonnie and Matt walk in, blind to the situation until the hybrid says that the witch is the one he wants to fix his little problem. They are followed by Rebekah, who drags Tyler in with her, throwing him like a ragdoll over to her brother who promptly explains his predicament to the newcomers and snaps the werewolf's neck after feeding him his blood!

"Tyler!" Alessia screams and goes to run to the boys discarded body on the floor

Only for Klaus to grab her around the waist, pulling her back flush against his chest and whispering in her ear "hush now precious, he'll be just fine… as long as your witch comes through!"

He then basically shoos away Bonnie to go and do her witchy thing, Matt tagging along behind her while Rebekah gives a gibe to Elena about the Original doppelganger having been prettier, but then takes her leave with the unconscious werewolf at her brothers word.

As they stand in the auditorium Elena sits with Dana and Chad, trying her best to sooth the girl while Klaus looks to the dying human girl "your mad at me…"

"You snapped my brother's neck; repeatedly I might add, threatened my friends and have basically given Tyler a death sentence, so yes I'm mad!" she whisper shouts to the dazzling blonde

He shows an indifferent expression as he says "…so tell me about what Akathina had to say about your situation!"

She shakes her head and sighs "she was speaking in riddles; something about rising past nature, being thrown into death then pulled back and that only nature's biggest mistake could save me… Neither Bonnie nor I could understand what she was raving about!"

Niklaus looks at her with a frowned brow just as Stefan rushes into the hall, his sister smiling brightly, that perfect smile as she runs to him and raps her arms around his neck "Oh, Stefan!"

But he disconnects her arms, a sympathetic gaze to his sister as he says he doesn't care for Elena or anyone else for that matter and offers himself over to the hybrid, but when he strikes Elena the youngest Salvatore can't help but react, exposing himself; his heart!

Alessia goes to Elena, helping her friend back to her feet as Niklaus compels Stefan into eating two of his classmates, just as the original sister storms in, demanding a necklace and bites Elena, Klaus pulls her away and questions the doppelganger, he then compels Stefan that if Bonnie has no solution in twenty minutes that he is to feed on Elena and if she leaves he is to fracture her spine.

He grabs the elder Salvatore by the arm and pulls her out as she looks back to her fearful brother and friend "no, let me go… no, Stay strong baby brother, remember who you are Stefan!"

Once outside he tells his sister to go watch his newest hybrid test and he takes the brunette into a remote classroom "what did you do to my brother, Niklaus… why?"

"Because I want my hybrid's and like you said before my dear, I didn't blink!" he answers through tight lips

She shakes her head, her eyes moist "Stefan he… he just killed them, my baby brother!"

The blonde lifts her chin gently "he's a vampire Alessia, it's his nature to kill, it's who he is!"

She stands firm, a tear rolling down her cheek as she bites "he was my brother long before he was a vampire, and that is who he will always be to me, little Stefan… my baby brother!"

He shakes his head with an eyebrow raised "is that so… and what of Damon, do you forgive him so easily to?"

She laughs and looks up at him "of course I do! If he drained the world dry and set it aflame I'd forgive him with my last breath… you don't get it do you? Yes I'm angry and hurt but …they are my brothers, my forever!"

A coy smile tilts his face as he looks to the dying girl before him, the strongest spirit he'd ever encountered in a fragile decaying body, ironic really. Then as he watch her he sees her hand fly up to her mouth and she runs form the class, to the bathroom, the hybrid chasing her into the ladies toilets.

As Niklaus walks into the bathroom the scent of blood hits him hard and he goes to the cubical with the sound of the puking girl, his eyes fill with sympathy at the site of the girl he's grown fond of battering with, her head against the toilet bowl, her moonlit complexion now ash chalk, withering away with a glassy gaze in her beautiful blue eyes and bright red blood gleaming from where that sweet little smile should be, before he realizes it he's at her side, holding her hair away and rubbing soothing circles onto the small of her back as she hurls blood "hush now precious, you're alright…"

After her episode she stands by the mirror, her hair and make-up in disarray, wiping the tears from her cheeks and blood from her lips when two strong arms rest either side of her against the sink and she can't help but feel a sense of calm and leans back into the toned warm body and lets her eyes flutter closed for a moment, only to open them again and meet the sparkling blue of the hybrids "why are you so sweet to me?"

"Your flawless loyalties, your strange heart, your stupid courage… the truth is you fascinate me Alessia Salvatore." He smiles, one hand now on her hip, the other laying in the nape of her neck

His course fingers feel good against her soft skin and she smiles "aw, the big bad hybrid holds a soft spot for the human!"

He brushes her hair back "well you finish up here; I have a witch to see!"

She watches him leave, forgetting about the threat he's holding over her friends head, to focused on the butterfly's fluttering in her stomach and the soothing burn where his fingers had been.

When Alessia comes out of the bathroom, looking perfect once more, she see's Caroline and Tyler hugging down the hall, a small wave of relief and guilt flowing through her as she walks into the other direction, not wanting to disturb the couple but as she turns a corner she bumps into a solid object "Hello Precious!"

"Nick… Elena is she…?" the brunette questions fearfully

"Your little friend is fine, their all alive and well I promise! Elena's just giving a small dotation for me… it seems her blood is what makes my hybrids, hybrids! …ironic really, but I want to speak to you" he smiles at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her outside, into the crisp fresh air

She can't help but smile as he twirls her round "I spoke to a witch of mine and I know how to save you sweetheart!"

"What but how did you…" she asks with curious wide eyes as he interrupts her, his eyes turning gold in the moon light and fangs ripping his skin as his opens the vain of his wrist, thrusting it the coppery liquid past her lips

"Hush now precious, Nick's going to make you all better…" he promises with his bloodstained grin

After he pulls away his wrist, she gasps for air… "What on earth are you doing?"

"Now my dear, my witch friend and I deciphered your demons message… you must become like me!" he announces to the frail human

"So that means I'll be a hybrid… I'll never die, never have to leave my brothers?" she asks earnestly, taking a step to him

"Exactly my precious, however… Stefan has no emotions at this moment in time, don't worry I'll return his will when earned and your Damon is taking care of Elena, probably hatching some plan against me, so I'm calling in that favor you owe me!" he smiles down to her, his golden eyes turning blue once more

She looks at him, this face she's dreamed of since their first meeting, she has no fear for him, but she does have fear, she doesn't want to leave her brothers, she doesn't want to die so she asks "what is it you want of me?"

"I'm leaving town, starting on my new race… come with me?" he asks, his hand cupping her cheek lightly

Alessia feels a twinge in her heart and her breath catch "come with you, but why?"

"I told you already my dear, I've grown fond of you and I'd like for your company, also… I see no need in your death, such a waist!" he gazes, thumb brushing her cheek

As their eyes lock she says the one thing that seals her fate "Yes!" the last thing she sees is the beautiful blonds face splitting grin, the last she hears is the large echoing snapping of her neck

Damon steps out of his car after driving Elena home and searching the school for his sister, the new and not-so-improved Stefan shattering the poor girl's nerves "Day…"

He turns and sees his sister standing on the road he just drove round and runs to her taking her in his arms "god Al, where have you been, I've looked all over this damn town for you?"

As they pull back she smiles her famous smile and he can't help but notice the color back in her cheeks, her frame more filled out than it had been yesterday, but the lack of injury on her face makes his heart ache in remembrance "Al what I…"

"Shush little brother, it's ok, I'm alright I swear to you… I forgive you Day, silly little thing" she says brushing his hair back, but his eyes widen at her, she seems… better

"What did he do to you?" he asks in anger

She smiles sweetly "he saved my life! ...don't fret now, you'll give yourself wrinkles. I have to go Day, I gave my word, but I want you to take care of the others for me, I know it's not fair to ask but it must be done and Stefan… well not much can be done for now, just keep an eye on him, alright little brother?"

He shakes his head frantically "no, no, I won't let him take you!"

She pulls him to her as they hold each other tightly "hush now, everything will be ok, I'm immortal now, I'm not sure how this works exactly, Niklaus said I would be different from the others; the only human turned, but only thanks to the magic that restored me. We have forever Damon, forever to figure out what to do with, it's just a short while then I'll come home, I promise! … I love you little brother, you and Stefan more than anything, you boys are my world, never forget that!" she says holding his face in her hands, attender kiss on his cold cheek and with a blink of his eyes she's gone, and he can't help the tears as he falls to his knees, doesn't care if Stefan sees, because his sister was turned into a monster, killed to become one and the last thing he did with his sisters human life was hurt her, and as she died he wasn't there to save her!

The new creature watches from the distend shadows as her brother breaks down, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks "goodbye little brother!"

A large hand slips into her doll like one and she looks up into her creators face "time to go my dear"

She clings onto his hand tightly, the other toying with her rosary as she looks to Damon "goodbye Day, for now…"

And with that they turn, the girl leaning into the arm of her maker trying to get used to these new and amazing changes swimming inside her, unaware that her greatest trait of her human life is being heightened with each moment, which was her unyielding heart, her unquestionable love… if only Klaus had realized then what this one girl could do to him… that she could love the beast!


	8. Chapter 8

Alessia smiles, feeling the wind on her face, the sun warming her skin and fresh air clearing her new enriched senses as she sits beside the most dangerous man in the world, driving down a street somewhere in North Dakota, the radio singing against the wind, the words covering the newly made hybrid

'_Something, something 'bout this place…_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and the lipstick on your face_

_Something about my cold Nebraska guy, _

_Yeah, something about… baby, you and I!'_

She looks to her blonde companion who sits with a smile on his face "where are headed?"

"I got a tip about a pack here in town, the one family, but these people have a way of finding each other!" he answers and they pull up outside a little bungalow house, to say it'd seen better days was an understatement!

Nick had told Alessia that making his hybrids would help these people, people that struggled through the pain of changing and would never have to again, people who struggled to cope and survive after they trigger the gene and that he could help them, give them a new life and that he'd take care of his blood made decedents. She knew that he would turn them with or without her cooperation, that that had been his goal for a very long time, so he had no reason to try and sell her on the idea, because he'd do it anyway… but for some reason he wants her on his side, the girl who faced death twice and hit him with a nailed bat to the face!

They get out of the truck and Alessia smiles, grabbing the cooler filled with tubes of her friend's blood and follows Niklaus to the front door; they stand there for a moment until a boy in his early twenties answers, his clothes raged and heavy bags under his eyes "what do you want?"

Klaus just smiles and asks "Antony?"

"It's Tony, not what do you want?" the impatient werewolf snaps

"We're here to help you my friend… my name is Klaus and this is my friend Alessia" the girl smiles, with a nod of her head, Tony giving her the once over

However the werewolf gives a disinterested snort to the original "I don't know you people, I'm not your friend and I don't need help… especially from some church crazies!"

He goes to shut the door but the girl says "so you don't want help with your werewolf problem, it's just that I've heard that the changing is excruciating? Nick, is that so?"

"For the first few times I suppose, but you get used to it… or at least I did!" the original smiles to his hybrid

Tony's eyes widen at this and he looks to the couple in shock, he pops his head out and looks round "… can you can make it stop?"

"No, but I can make it so you never have to turn ever again, I can give you a fresh start my boy, a new life!" Klaus promises

Timidly the boy nods, moving aside and opening the door "come in!" and with that the two go and make another to join their ranks

After Klaus does the deed, turning Tony, they wait for him to wake up, Klaus sitting on the tattered couch and reading a magazine as sad eyes look around the debris this man calls home… she can't help but think Tyler got lucky, he had Caroline to take care of him, not to mention he wasn't the biggest freak in town, hell the humans are the odd ones out in Mystic Falls, but this boy's family probably had no idea about the gene from the looks of things, and they turned on him, or he ran from them… either way he'd been alone!

"What are you thinking so hard about precious?" Nick says, not looking away from the magazine

She sends a weak smile his way "about how lucky some are compared to others… Tony has been alone for a long time, no one to explain that he's not some anomaly … he's a person!"

A smile comes to the blondes lips as he stands, walking round the table where Tony's laid out. He looks down on the girl, brushing a stray stand from her braided hair back "you're such a human, Alessia!"

They laugh lightly for a moment, just as Tony shoots up from the table….

Later that day the three of them are standing in the lobby of a small in, Tony now dressed in a smart shirt and jeans, hair cut out of his eyes and a smile on his face while Klaus compels them a room "so how long have you been traveling with Klaus?"

"Nearly a week now, it's quite exhilarating, before him I never left home… not ever!" she smiles as Klaus walks over

A smile on the hybrids face as he dangles a sets of keys "the best rooms in the house… courtesy of our friend at reception!"

They walk into the room, Tony acting like a kid on Christmas and Alessia looking round in awe, she walks into a large room with a far too comfortable looking bed and walks into the bathroom, running her hand across the top of the hot tub "do you like it?"

She turns to see the original leaning against the door "I do, I like all these places you've taken me… I've never felt so glamorous just to sleep!"

He chuckles lightly and says "well, why don't you relax, try out the Hot tub, while I teach our new friend some tricks of the trade. We'll go pick up some dinner when we get back, paint the town red!"

She gives a sad glance to the floor, remembering her first human meal;

_it was less than an hour after they'd left Mystic Fall's that the hunger kicked in, they stopped the truck to refuel and some trucker had hit on her… but she hadn't heard his words, just the echo of his blood, pulsing around his vein's… teasing her… so when the greasy hands grabbed her as she comes out the bathroom she reacted on instinct, burying her new fangs into his throbbing neck… pulling out the delicious nectar, but as she feeds she feels eyes watching her._

_Her gold tinted eyes snap open to meet blue orbs and a wolfish grin, reality sets in as she backs away, her meal… no, the man, grabbing his neck in shock horror "Crazy bitch!"_

_Suddenly the man is being lifted to his feet and compelled to leave by the original, never mention it to anyone. He then walks over to the lightly sobbing hybrid girl as she looks to him "I nearly killed him! …I don't want to do that Nick; I don't want to kill… not if I don't have to! I understand you do what you do, but I won't!"_

_He nods silently, opening his arms and she walked happily into his embrace, his hand running through her hair as he says "if that's how you feel precious… you don't have to kill anyone, not unless you have to!" _

_But what she didn't know was as she breathed a sigh of relief, cuddling into his chest, Klaus's irate gaze burning howls into the man she'd bitten, who grabbed her… was that when she'd fall asleep that night he'd come back, spend a good few hours torturing him before hipping his heart from his chest, getting back to the hotel before Alessia awoke… because that disgusting, filthy human thought he had the right to touch Klaus's Hybrid… and he couldn't very well let him live thinking that_

He walks over to the girl and smiles "why don't you call that infuriating brother of yours?"

Her eyes snap up in wide shock, she hasn't spoken to Damon since leaving Mystic Falls and her heart aches at the suggestion "I… I don't think so… have you heard from Stefan?"

"I have, he's having fun… keeping an eye on my assets and annoying those little friends of yours!" he says in his very Klaus manner

She gives him a look, hand on hip and shakes her head "you should go I'm sure Tony is getting hungry."

She goes to turn from him but he grabs the side of her neck "hey now, don't do that… don't shut me out…"

Their mixed blue eyes meet and before she can say anything he speaks "I don't like Damon… in fact I find the idea of ripping out his fangs rather amusing, however you've been… dejected since that night, so call the moron, just stop being all mopey… you're not half as much fun to argue with!"

She can't help but laugh as he walks out the room, shouting for Tony so they could leave. She decides to take a bath, needing to relax…

Meanwhile back in her home town her brother and friends are discussing how to save Stefan from himself, when Tyler walks in… Damon's heart sinks as he watches the scene play out, stabbing a dart into the boy's neck, he's sired…

As they talk about the plan, Caroline worrying about Tyler his mind never falters from his sister's face, _perhaps it's just Tyler…_ _siring is so rare I mean… what the fuck has that bastard done to my sister?_

Back in North Dakota Klaus and Tony picked up the brunette Hybrid and headed for a local bar, their new addition is playing pool with his meal, he's been taking the occasional snack from, while Klaus and Alessia sit at the bar "you know I've never been drunk before… I think I'm drunk!"

The blonde smiles taking a swig of his beer "I'd have to agree love, wouldn't believe it took me ten minutes to convince you! …maybe you should slow down on the cocktails pet"

She nods with a giggle "I think your right! …but their just so tasty!

He can't help but laugh and shake his head "you're just adorable..."

She smiles brightly and says with a sip of her colorful drink "why if father could see me now, my god his face! …well he'd just kill me all over again."

The blue eyes of her maker shift as he questions "what do you mean?"

She giggles "oh nothing, just the old bastard smothered me with a pillow when I threatened to tell the town how he'd forced me to abort my baby… I never told Thomas… sweet thing he was… can't tell though, my brothers can't know, I don't want that… they'd be so sad for me, poor little Al, fuck that! … so sshh!" she says and holds a finger to her lips, then taking a sip from her glass

He looks at her wide eyed, for the first time for as long as he can remember he's speechless… this girl has a way of doing that it seems and it also seems they have more in common than he knew! When she stumbles to stand he is quickly on his feet, helping her as she says "oops, thank you Nick… I'm just visiting the ladies!"

He watches as she goes, seemingly happy and carefree, much like she always is, but without the worry showing through and he can't help but think how bloody amazing this girl is and without looking away from the restroom door says "shot of whisky, make it a double!"

Alessia stands in the bathroom, checking herself in the mirror, making sure she doesn't look as drunk as she feels, but as she reaches her rosary she opens it, smiling at the images of her mother and brothers "hello Mother… I miss you… god do I miss you!"

She lingers her fingers there for a moment, across the images of the three people she loves most and snaps it shut. Storming, as well as stumbling, into the bar she walks up to the Hybrid and says "I want to go… I don't want to be here anymore!"

He nods for a second and looks to Tony from across the room, knowing he can hear he says "follow us back to the hotel when you're done!"

Alessia leans against him as they walk into the hotel, but when she nearly falls he decides picking her up would be easier so he lifts her into his arms, hers circling his neck as she leans against him and mutters "you have a pretty neck Nick… did you know that? But you have a pretty face to, and nice arms, I like your arms…but your smile, wow… I love that smile!"

He can't help the small smile at her drunken compliments, the old lady next to them in the life giving them a sweet smile "aw young love…" but before he can say anything she gets off on her floor, leaving him alone with his creation, he just looks at her closed eyes, mumbling slightly into his shirt, she looks so at peace, so innocent… and he finds himself torn between never putting her down and finding her father's grave so he can beat his bones into dust .

When they manage to get into their room he places her on the bed, taking of her shoes and covers her with the duvet, he goes to leave but her weak grip finds his shirt and he looks back at her half lidded eyes "thank you Nick… thank you for taking care of me!"

At her broken voice, falling into slumber he leans down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead "don't mention it precious…"

The next morning the brunette awakens; her memory hazy and head throbbing "I'm never drinking again!"

As she slowly stands she sees something on the table that wasn't there yesterday, a bouquet of forget-me-nots and white roses. She walks over and sees a glass of water, with a pill beside it and small blue box, wrapped in a white ribbon as she takes the cad from the flowers;

_Good Morning Alessia_

_Tony and I have gone to see some of his family and didn't see the need to wake you, take the tablet it'll make you feel better._

_I hope you like the Flowers, their still your favorite yes? _

_I also got a small gift for you, don't argue just take it_

_I'll be home soon_

_Niklaus x_

She can't help but smile brightly, taking the pill as instructed, smelling the sweet scents of the flowers as she lifts the small blue box and quickly unwraps it, she gasps slightly at the sight of a silver ring, with two horizontal hearts, facing each other at the curves, both holding a clear cut diamond in each center, the hearts connected by a third diamond resting between them.

A tear comes to her eye as she slips this ring onto her left hand center finger, admiring it on her hand and leaning into the bouquet as she sighs "well… there's hope for you yet Niklaus!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my amazing people! Ok so I was re-watching 3x01 were Caroline and Tyler get talking about their changes (aka super crazy horny) and I don't know why but thought about that maybe Alessia should be getting that to and if werewolves/hybrids go into heat or anything like normal animals! **

**So basically I'm considering turning this into an M eventually! But that depends on you my lovely people… let me know what you think thanx :3 and remember to review! Love ya's, JJ X x **

These past few weeks have been endearing for Alessia as she brushes her hair in mirror of the latest hotel, having left Tony with a new life, telling him to keep his phone at hand, she smiled into the mirror, but can't help jumping as a shadow passes by the back of her refection but as she turns there's nothing there to greet her… an uneasy uproar settles in the pit of her stomach, like someone's watching her

When her blonde companion walks in she smiles up at him happily "Rebekah is not happy with me, unset I left her behind…"

The brunette girl stands and walks over to him, placing her ringing hand on his chest "she'll come round; after all it not forever… is it?"

"No, we'll go home soon precious, but right now the city of Candice is calling…" he smiles, taking the hand on his chest in his

They share a small smile as they walk out of the room, not seeing the dark haired figure lingering behind them, a pair of icy blue eyes following their every move

After breakfast Alessia shifts uncomfortably in her seat, her phone ringing and a picture of her and Damon coming to the screen, she looks at the sweet picture with a sigh and flips the phone over "you can't ignore him forever love"

"No not forever… but for now I can!" she smiles sipping at the remainder of her orange juice, but as she looks across the hotel patio and chokes on the liquid at the sight of a dark haired figure across the pool "Alessia, what's wrong?"

The original asks looking were her eyes had been and finding nothing "nothing I thought I saw someone… I'm just going to the ladies room, fix myself up"

She walks away with the blonde's curious eyes on her and her stiff form… something just wasn't right with his little fighter today and he wanted to know what!

Alessia stands before the mirror, pushing her hair back as she wipes at her eyes but her body froze as she turned, finding a pair of piercing blue eyes smiling at her "hello my darling…"

Her eyes grow wide and her heart tightens "...my god…"

Klaus stands with an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach, and storms over to the bathroom, hearing something off… something so not very right and as he pushes the door open what he sees shocks the wide eyed hybrid… Alessia sobbing in the arms of a dark haired woman, clinging to her as the older of the two strokes the child's hair tenderly "hush now my darling… I'm here…"

"What's going on?" Klaus asks in a calm voice as the two turn to him

"Oh, Nick… this is Lucia… my mother!" Alessia's smile brighter than he'd seen in weeks despite her tear tracked cheeks

They all sit in the large penthouse room, Alessia taking her mother's hand with Klaus's suspicious eyes watching closely "you've been dead for a long time… how is it your able to return?"

At the hybrids cold tone Lucia smiles to him "oh I haven't, I'm a ghost my dear… courtesy of Mystic Fall's… but I don't have long, no doubt their all working on a way to send the ghosts away!"

Alessia can't take her eyes off the woman with Damon's eyes and finds her own smile shining back, the smile she inherited, as her mother turns to her "my little girl… look at you, your even more beautiful than I imagined you'd be…. All grown up and you need to call your brother, boys worried sick about you my darling!"

She nods and stands "yes mother, I will. What is it like? I don't really remember myself…"

"Peaceful… and I'm glad you don't remember death, it means you can carry on life! Now go… get your mother a drink, It's been a long time since I had any tea!" she orders sweetly

The girl nods like the obedient child she is and leaves the room, Lucia's eyes fixing on the originals "so we meet at last… I've heard many things of you Niklaus, the lonely boy acting out…"

"You don't know anything about me, you're not my mother…" she smiles to the ghost

She shakes her head "no I'm not… but I've met her!"

His eyes widen tenfold as she continues "she contacted me after you took an interest in my daughter… we didn't exactly get along, and I told her to go to hell …"

He looks at her in shock, a brim of tears forming in his eyes "why?"

"A wife's duty is great, but to be a mother is a great duty… she should have known that!" the dark haired ghost reasons

The originals eyes fall downcast at her words, why was this woman giving him kind words, she knew what he'd done, who he was, so why?

Alessia smiles as she walks into the room "here we are mother, nice cup of earl gray!"

She smiles taking a sip from the cup, a deathly silence falling on the room, Alessia glancing between her mother and her maker "how rude of me… mother this is Niklaus, he saved my life!"

"I know… I saw, you've been very good to my girl Niklaus, I owe you thanks" she smiles and the original shrugs

His smile firmly on his face "don't mention it love… I'm off to check on Mindy and our new friends, give you girls a chance to catch up!"

He walks over to the door and looks back to his favorite hybrid with a small smile and she stands after him "Nick…"

He just nods and walks out the room… leaving Alessia with her mother. They sit and talk for hours, about the life Alessia lived after losing her mother and adjusting to her hybrid life

"So… you have feelings for this man, this Nicklaus?" Lucia smiles to her child

Ocean blue eyes fall in guilt to the floor "I know it's immoral, I know that in one sense or another he'd hurt everyone in my life and that they see him as this monster… but I can't help it… I can't see the monster, I care for him."

Her mother lifts her chin, brushing her hair back with her fingers and smiles happily "people aren't black and white, my darling, everyone talks about shades of grey but what about the color? … What happened to the rainbows? We're all a mix of color, and sometimes those colors mix so beautifully and brightly that others can't see them properly… the heart wants what it wants my dear"

A sigh leaves Alessia's lips as she says "yes… look how well that worked out last time, a child I never knew, a man I lost and a father that murdered me! …seems my heart craves destruction"

Lucia stands and walks over to her child, cupping the back of her head affectionately "you are not to blame… Giuseppe was supposed to protect you, he was your father and he failed you… he failed us all"

Alessia shakes her head and says "no mother, I failed you, me! After you passed I knew what was to be done, that I had to protect and take care of my brothers no matter what… but I put my desire for Thomas and my vendetta against father before being their sister… I'm so sorry!"

"Alessia Marie Salvatore now you listen to me… you went above and beyond the call of duty, I watched you raise those boys as though they were your own, you were always there for them, loved them, protected them, you were a mother before your time… and even now I see you doing whatever it takes to keep our family together… no mother could be prouder!" she smiles down to her eldest child, wiping at the tears in her eyes

The young girl nuzzles into her mother's touch, clinging to her "You touched those boys and turned them into good hearted men… they and I were lucky to have you… and now you have the chance to heal the heart of a broken man, who wasn't as lucky as your brothers, your friend Niklaus… Family, my darling… that's the point! It's not always blood, but is the strongest love of all, even for a man who fights against it…"

"I don't want you to go, please mother, don't leave me!" Alessia sobs and throws her arms around Lucia

"Hush my darling; I'll never leave you… I'll always be watching over you, my extraordinary girl... I love you and I'm so very proud of you!" she soothes her child

Suddenly the hybrid stumbles forward, finding herself alone in the hotel suite, tears running down her cheeks and a small smile on her face "I love you to mother"

Meanwhile in a little bar across town Klaus sits sipping at his beer, a pretty blonde comes up to him, a sway in her hips and smirk on her face "why hey there handsome, I'm Lora"

He can't help but smile, feeling slightly cheated that his meal came to him "hello Lora… I'm Klaus!"

"Wow, love your accent! You want to buy a girl a drink?" she leans into him, showing her cleavage

He shakes his head lightly at obviousness of her intentions "or I could just drink you!" he says taking a swig of his beer, the girl laughing lightly… who held no resemblance to the girl on his mind, but she would do

The curly haired brunette looks to the window and clings to the phone with a shaky hand as a frantic voice answers "Alessia? Where are you, are you alright?"

"…I'm fine Damon, I'm sorry I… I didn't know what to say to you!" she says truthfully

"What has he made you do? What has he done… do you feel like you owe him, like you'd do anything?" the frantic voice questions

Alessia's face frowns in confusion "what, Damon what are you talking about… he hasn't asked me to do anything, what's going on?"

"Al listen to me Klaus isn't just turning hybrids, he's siring them! …I think you're under his control!" the slightly broken voice speaks

She shakes her head "no! I'm not under his control… what do you mean siring?"

"When he turns someone they feel like they owe him and will do pretty much anything for his approval! Al you need to come home and get the hell away from him!" her brother begs on the other side of the line

She looks shakily to the ring on finger and says "I… I can't Day… he needs me, but it's alright, he's been good to me… I don't… I'm not sired!"

"Can you hear yourself, he's a murder, a fucking monster and you're talking like he's your best buddy!" he shouts at her

She can't fight her yell as she says "he is my friend! I'm not coming home Day, not yet… I'm sorry for worrying you little brother, take care, I love you."

She hears him yelling to her as she hangs up the phone just as the door of the hotel opens and she hears giggling from the main room. She slowly stands and walks to the sitting room, finding a blonde girl twirling round the room in a drunken awe and the original is holding onto a bottle of whisky, he turns to the brunette and smiles "there's my girl, Alessia this is Lora! …where's Lucia?"

She doesn't bother to wipe her moist eyes as she answers "gone… what are you doing?"

"Hey baby, we're going to have a party… Klaus your girl looks, well… you could do better!" the blonde squeals, pouring over the original who grabs her wrist is a vise like grip at her words, his playful smile turning into a evil snarl

"You shut your mouth!" he says throwing her to the floor

Alessia takes a step into the room and snarls, ignoring the girl scared and confused on the floor "is it true?"

His eyes lock on her in confusion "is what true, my precious?"

"The hybrids, me, us… are we sired to you?" she asks in a melancholy tone

He stiffens slightly and takes a step to her "my hybrids are sired…"

"You made me think we were helping people… but you just turned them into your slaves!" she shouts angrily

He rolls his eyes to her "you knew who I was when we first met, when you agreed to tag along… so suck it up sweetheart"

She storms across the room and slaps him hard across the face "you don't own me Niklaus; I'm not your pet!"

She just stares at him as Lora seems to want out suddenly and runs for the door only for the original to grab the blonde and sink his fangs into her neck, eyes glowing gold as he throws her back to the floor and turns to his hybrid "kill her!"

A shiver runs through Alessia's spine as she shakes her head "No! …I'm not one of your toys Nick, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Then what are you huh? What use are you?" he shouts at her

She can't hold back the words and shouts "I'm your friend!"

Suddenly her back meets the far wall, her hands pinned by her maker as blood drips down his chin and gold eyes meet blue, the sobbing girl on the floor clutching her neck and making a swift exit "you don't know me, your just a silly little girl!"

She shakes her head in anger and bites "I'm a silly little girl you saved, you befriended and who actually cares about you!"

His eyes soften as his grip tightens "you think you know everything… that you know me, you barely lived in this life and the last… I'm a monster and the sooner you realize that's never going to change the better off you'll be!"

Alessia can't cling to the sob in her throat as she says "I know what you are, but I care about you anyway… you think yourself a monster fine… but your still my Nick!"

Suddenly she lunges forward, her lips latching onto his bloodstained ones… for a moment he stands in utter shock, his eyes back to their blue beauty, but as she continues her assault, licking the blood from his bottom lip, nipping at it, his grip on her wrists fall as he cups the back of her head and waist, his eyes fluttering closed as he deepens the kiss, her arms lacing around his neck and burying into his hair… he tastes of sweet coppery tang and lemon drops, he finds her to taste like oranges and chocolate… he seems to find her taste, the feel of her tongue and lips brushing hers and her soft creamy skin against his fingers addictive, because he can't seems to pull away and he's not sure if he ever wants to!


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! Thank you all the amazing reviews you have no idea how much they mean! Ok so I'm a huge Klaroline fan (I just love Caroline in general!) and wow!wow!wow!wow! did anyone see their scene together I love it, crazy happiness XD! Sssooo anyway I know I've asked before, but could someone maybe do a vid for me for this fic? I just don't have the programs and footage! Pretty please, and I'll dedicate a chapter to you! **

**You are all amazing and beautiful and I love you all X3 REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME… or at least my story! **

**Thanx, JJ x x **

Alessia smiles as she does up the zip of her boot, talking into her phone with a smile "no… you know I can't!"

A voice on the other end giggles "fine, fine, don't tell me where you are, I get it… so what's the room like? Does he have you in a big fancy hotel?"

"Penthouse …as always, I have to say their very big, beautiful to… oh Caroline I wish you could see some of the things he's shown me, you'd love it!" the hybrid says to her friend

"Running around the country with a thousand year old hybrid that murdered and maimed his way through my town… I think I'll pass, no offence!" the blonde says honestly

Alessia stands by the window, looking to the hectic city below "he's not all bad… I know he's done things, terrible things but he's not just some monster… there's more to him that the eye can see!"

"I'll talk your word on it! …but hey maybe your right, I mean look at Damon… he was the big bad when he came to town, now he's the white night! Besides the guy must have some sense… he chose you as a friend!" a small smile appears on the brunettes face at her friends words

"I miss you Caroline, I miss you all… how are my boys doing?" Alessia asks worriedly, playing with her rosary

A deep sigh comes from the other end of the line "Stefan's become a grade A asshole and Damon's just being Damon… protect Elena, drink, piss people off, drink, worry about you … then more drink! I miss you to; we need a serious slumber when you come home!"

"Definitely!" she smiles into the phone as she hears the door to the apartment door open "Caroline I have to go, but I'll see you soon, give my love to the others… and thank you, for not judging me."

"Oh I'm kind of judging… but I guess get it and I'm your friend so… just be careful with captain kiss and kill ok?" her friends worried tone rings

Alessia gives a small nod and answers "I will, thank you… goodbye Care."

"Bye Al" she says sweetly and hangs up

The hybrid takes a deep breath as she walks from her bedroom, her and Klaus hadn't really spoken since the kiss, he barely looked at her the last few days, she remembers as he pulled away from her lips after a few minutes of heated kissing and just looked at her, eyes locked on her big blue orbs, hands resting on her hips and then… he left, just went to his room and the next day acted like it hadn't happened, like everything was the same, despite his cold and distant demeanor… she hated it, hated the way he shut her out suddenly, hated seeing the fake smirk instead of a playful smile and decided she needed to do something!

She walks into the parlor room as Klaus is flipping through some sort of address book "Nick…"

He turns to her with that fake grin she despises on his beautiful face "Alessia, we need to go out tonight, show our new friends the real way to live… poor things, living on the streets of New York must be cruel, but now we've saved them from all that, something for you to feel good about!"

"Nick we need to talk!" she says suddenly and every bone in her maker's body stiffens

He turns his back to her as he says "nothing to talk about love…"

"We kissed Nick, and you've been impassive and distant since and I don't like it…" she states with a firm voice…

He turns to her and takes a second to be in her personal space "I was never expressive and welcoming… I don't really care what you like my dear… I just find myself getting board of you!"

With that he walks from the room, Alessia feeling like he just punched her hard in the stomach at full strength "now go get dressed, we're meeting Daniel at this little bar across town, called Zazzie's, it's supposed to be New York's best kept secret … Alessia, are you listening to me?"

However as he walks back into the room she is gone, the door to the penthouse open with no sign of his hybrid. He bites his lips slightly, closing his eyes and sighs deeply… he had to do this, push her away, this girl was getting to close… under his skin and that's not a place he wants anyone… not even his little fighter

As the brunette walks the streets of New York she can't help but rap her arms around herself, she didn't understand, they were getting better and now after one kiss he's pushing her away, no, more like throwing her… she takes an exhausted seat with a heavy sigh, she'd been walking around for hours and hadn't fed since yesterday.

She looks to the ring Klaus had given her, resting perfectly on her finger as a stray tear rolls down her cheek "hey, you alright?"

She looks up to find an elderly man giving her a concerned expression and shake her head "I don't think so…"

He takes a seat beside her and smiles sweetly, handing her a handkerchief "come on honey, talk to me… pretty little girl like you shouldn't be crying! …my names Christopher"

"That's kind of you… the first spot of kindness I've had since coming to this city! …I'm Alessia" she says wiping at her eyes with the handkerchief

He gives her a tight lipped smile and nods "man troubles…?"

She gives a sort of giggle mixed sob "something like that… he's not a good man, I knew that before I even met him, everyone warned and he has done so many horrific things… even to those I care for, but…"

"But you still love him!" he says sweetly

She shakes her head "I care for him, greatly… but love? I don't know… my mother told me that I could help him, reawaken his humanity, my brother told me I'm being manipulated and my friend Caroline told me to be weary… but right now I'm not sure what to do, he and I are… were friends, but after one kiss he seems to have just completely pushed me out, as though he never cared for me at all!"

The elderly man nods lightly, the dusk breaking on the horizon "I see… seems to me this boy of yours has had his heart broken a few times too often, he's scared of letting someone in I think! People like that are hard to get close to… the question is, are you sure he's worth the hassle? I mean your family and friends don't seem keen and you did she he weren't that good a guy!"

She looks into the green eyes and answers "yes… I think he can be saved!"

"well then… go, make him see what he's missing and win him back… or you could sit here, with me in a park!" he smiles to her and she stands

"Thank you Christopher…" and turns to leave, not noticing the second pair of eyes on them as she leaves

Meanwhile Klaus is sitting at the bar in Zazzie's, downing his sixth shot; it's a dance scene, lights, smoke and deafening music!

"Klaus, will you dance with me?" one of his new hybrids asks flirtatiously, she's short and brunette… but her hairs pin straight and short, rather than the long and curly girl he's used to seeing

He plasters on a smile and stands "why not!"

He hadn't heard from Alessia all day, he was just telling himself she would be fine, she's a big girl… she probably went home and forgot all about him, just another person who left him behind!

However as Alessia walks down the darkened streets she feels very human, alone in the dark in the big city where cries of help are just alleyway music, hared but never listened to… suddenly she feels two arms grab her tight and she's thrust against the callous, coarse brick wall, smashing her head and the scent of her own blood hitting her senses, she groans in pain, feeling a blade against her neck

"Such a pretty little thing!" her attacker smirks as she blinks back the pain

Suddenly another voice comes from behind him "careful now kiddo… she's had a rough time lately!"

As her vision clears she asks "Christopher?"

He comes into the light and she notices him and the man holding the knife look similar, father and son maybe… "What are you doing? Release me this instant!"

They both chuckle lightly at the girls burst of anger and the younger leans in, ripping her skirt slightly as he says "you're not going anywhere baby!"

An hour later she walks into Zazzie's, with just a slight rip in her skirt and sees her maker drinking with his new 'friends'. She strides over and takes one of the shots from the table, downing it quickly, Klaus's eyes widen at her presents "Alessia… what are you doing here sweetheart?"

She looks at him and he immediately knows there's nothing right with that look on her face, his own impassive expression smeared onto the sweet girls face "you told me to be here remember, Klaus… told me to show our friends the real meaning of life! Well that's what I'm doing, what I'm told… after all what use would I be if I didn't right?"

His face falls at her words, she downs two more shots and picks up one of the beer bottles, plastering on a smirk and looking to the other men on the table "well then, who wants to teach me to dance?"

Quickly they start arguing over her so she just grabs the nearest one, Jake with dark hair and narrow cheekbones, taking his hand she lead him to the dance floor… not glancing to her maker once, his hurt eyes on her as she rubs against his new hybrid… she called him Klaus!

As the night goes on the original finds himself glaring to the smoky dance floor, watching the brunette as she grinds against not just Jake and the other Hybrid but the circle of men now crowding her, he downs a shot, shrugging off another girls advances as his eyes burn into the image before him… this wasn't right, she wasn't meant to be like this!

As he sees one of the humans whisper in her ear, taking her hand as they head to the toilets his rage flares and he storms through the crowd, pushing aside anyone who gets in his way. When he reaches the restroom what he finds doesn't help his anger, Alessia against the wall, the human palming her breast as she kisses the crook of his neck, he quickly rips the boy from her, finding she wasn't kissing him, her mouth smeared with blood and eyes golden, he quickly compels the boy to leave and turns to his hybrid

"What are you doing Klaus? I was enjoying him!" she snaps angrily

He takes a step to her and bites "that's my problem, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She laughs coldly and answers with a smile "wrong, what could you mean… this is what you wanted right? Your indifferent, obedient little pet!"

He gives her a confused and hurt look "Alessia…"

"I killed tonight! …two men; are you proud of me _my lord_?" she says with a bitter taste

His face falls and he can't seem to believe any of this is happening "why?"

"Why not…you do it, hell you killed your own mother!" she snaps and suddenly she's pinned to the wall again, just like before, but now she just takes it

"Who told you that, what the hell has gotten into you?" he screams at her

He can't help but notice her eyes begin to glaze over… but a smirk on never leaving her face "is that why your own father wants you dead… but then he's not your father really is he… what, didn't she give you enough hugs as a child, could never make daddy proud?"

He releases her with a shocked expression, backing away from this thing he didn't know, eyes scanning over her "what happened to you today, why you are acting like this?"

Suddenly she's screaming at him "why am I like this? Oh I'm unsure might have something to do with the beatings I still have scars from, the fact I had to raise two children when I was just a child, my father forcing me to murder my baby and then murdering me in turn, or maybe it's about coming back to life and finding my brothers to be blood thirsty vampires, then realizing I'm basically a walking corpse, only to be turned into a hybrid, having to leave the only few people who actually give a dame about me to come on this ridiculous hunt with you so you can feel wanted, or perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you made a fool of me, I then got chatting to a nice old man in the park who turned out him and his son were going to rape and murder me so I drained them dry, then there's also the conclusion that I'm falling in love with a man old enough to be my great grandfathers great grandfather and he doesn't give two shits about anyone other than him and his stupid coffins!"

He looks at her in utter amazement as she starts to hit everything in sight, putting holes in the wall and smashing the mirror as he turns her into him, she starts pounding on his chest as he holds her close "it's alright… hush now it's alright, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

He collapses into his arms, clinging to his shirt and burying her head into his chest "it hurts Nick, everything hurts so much! I just want to turn to off, I want it to stop!"

She closes his eyes, fighting back tears at the mess of the girl in his arms… he stokes her hair as he whispers "I know, I know my precious, but you won't, because that's not who you are… everything will alright I promise!"

As she sobs he thinks back on her words, so much pain in such a short life, but that's not what courses the tear to break free, running down his cheek… gently he lifts her head, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, tainted with a pink puffiness and salty tear trails, her lips red and dry as his thumb grazes the soft skin of the bottom lip… she looks at him, nervous and heart racing, a smile, a real smile on his face, his tear caught in the corner of it "Oh, Alessia Salvatore… what have you done to me?"

She seems confused but then he lowers his lips to hers, they move against each other gently, this embrace more tender than the first, slow, but just as passion filled… after a moment he pulls back, arms keeping her close to him as he smiles "come on precious, let's go see if we can salvage what's left of tonight… let's dance!"

She can't help the small smile rising on her face as he leans down and places a chase kiss on the tip her nose, his hand sliding into hers as he leads her back out into the fun filled room… his smile never leaving his face, heart jumping at the sight of her back to the sweet girl he'd swept away… the girl who was clawing her way under his skin and he didn't mind as much as he thought, in fact he kind of likes it, after all, she's not just another girl, another troop in his army, she's his friend… she's falling in love with him, and that scares him just as much as it makes his heart race, because for the first time in nearly a thousand years… he cares, more than cares… and it terrifies the shit out of him!


	11. Chapter 11

When Klaus and Alessia walk into the forest nest of werewolves many of them are resistant, Klaus growing agitated and ready to force them but she touches his arm, placing the cooler on the ground, she walks past him and stands before the large pack "my names Alessia Salvatore… I wasn't a werewolf, I was human, brought back by magic, but I was still dying… couching up my own blood, aching from the inside out every second more painful than the last… I was terrified! My brothers, two vampires couldn't save me, my witch friend couldn't either… then I met Niklaus, he saved my life, saved me from that pain and since then I've watched him do the same for many others… imagine it, never having to worry about losing control, going through the pain of turning ever again… hybrids are more than a new species, than warring races joining… its family, you'll never go hungry, without a place to go and you'll always be taken care of… forever home!"

She can see some of them considering it as one defiant man steps forward "and why should we trust you? You're just his flavor of the week squeeze!"

Suddenly the man is pinned with one tight hand on his throat by the original "talk about her like that again and I'll rip out your bloody spine… alright mate?"

"Nick… calm down, please, there's no need for this…" the brunette calls from her place in the woods

Klaus snarls to the wolf but drops him none the less, letting him fall in a coughing fit to the floor and backs away to his hybrid… "Alright, this is how it works, you come forward and become a greater species, with a new start, a new life… or you try to fight, lose and I turn you anyway! …so who's first?"

A young girl, with messy red braided hair and freckles, maybe fifteen steps forward, despite her friend's dispute and reaching hands. She stands, swallowing hard and shaking before the original who smiles brightly "well hello sweetheart, what's your name?"

Her blue eyes a filled with fear and hope as she answers with a quiver in her voice "Ella Mae… is it t-true, what s-she said?"

He takes a step forward, the girl flinching slightly, but he just smiles cupping the back of her neck tenderly and leans in "every word!"

Her eyes water as she twitches a smile "I want it… to b-be like you!"

"No!" a boy shouts and goes to lunge forward, others holding him back in fear

Klaus smiles to the girl, his face changing as he bites his wrist, offering it to her, her eyes shift from him, her friends, him and his wrist as she dips her head, sipping at the crimson liquid for a moment. She lifts her head, her face scrunches from the coppery taste as she looks up at him "w-what now?"

He cups her face gently "you die and when you wake up, you will have a whole new life, a bright new world!"

She smiles, a tear falling down her cheek with a slight nod and he quickly snaps her neck, her body falling limply to the floor, the blonde hybrid smiling his wolfish grin "so, whose next?"

After the turning of the pack, some willing and most… persuaded, but as they awoken, having taken Elena's blood they we're all running around happily, trying out their new powers and praising their leader. Klaus watched as Alessia spoke to a few of her new family, her arm around the first volunteer, Ella Mae, he smiles at the site as his phone rings, he answers with a smile and sarcastic wit only to be shocked to his core… once he had his compelled Salvatore confirm the facts a jolt runs through him, something like relief, amazement, happiness! No more running, being able to reunite his family … true freedom!

He stands for a moment just looking at the phone; he can't seem to sink it in, he's dead… his hunter…his father! …He was free!

His blue eyes shoot up at the sudden image and feel of a hand covering the phone in his "Nick? Who was that, what's wrong?"

As their eyes meet she screams in shock, the original picking her up by the waist and spinning her round with a hearty laugh, as he puts her down only to pull her into a deep and passion filled kiss. She looks at him with smile filled confusion "what was that for?"

"He's dead Alessia, Mikael's dead… !" he beams brightly

She looks at him, shock on her face "well… what does this mean?"

"It means we're going home my love!" he smirks down at her

Later that day as they sit in the car, driving down the road in their home town, the hybrids Klaus had called and arranged flights for already at the Lockwood Mansion and getting to work on his father's wake, but they don't stop at the Lockwood's, but outside an equally, if not more beautiful, rustic, white mansion "Nick I believe we took a wrong turn…"

He gets out of the car and she follows him out quickly, confused about where and why they are here "Nick, where are we?"

However as he takes her hand and leads her into the house he remains silent a coy smile on his lips. Once inside they see that the place is just as beautiful, despite the thick layer on dust and the no doubt much needed maintenance. Klaus turns to his brunette hybrid and smiles, his arms gesturing to his surroundings "welcome home Alessia!"

Her mouth opens in mystification "w-what?"

His smile is Cheshire-Cat mimicry as she her wide eyes look around in wonderment "you mean… this is… oh my lord!"

She jumps into his arms rapping her arms and legs around him, the original holding her with one arm as he kisses his deeply, once they pull away she can't fight her excited giggle, he chuckles with her as their foreheads touch… their home!

Alessia stands in one of the many rooms of the Lockwood house setting out her outfit for the party as her phone rings, she takes a deep breath as she answers the phone "hello Damon…"

"hey Al… I'm just checking in on my big sis, how are you?" his voice is laced with concern

She takes a seat on the bed and smiles into the phone "I'm well… I'm happy, I miss you little brother, so very much!"

"Has Klaus told you about daddy dearest and his plans to come back to Mystic Falls?" he asks, fishing for information no doubt

A frown graces her angelic face as she says "he has… please Day, don't do anything stupid!"

"Me? Never! Don't worry Al; everything's going to be ok… I miss you to, just so you know… I love you Al!" he drifts away sweetly

She smiles her eyes moisten as she nods "I love you to Day… I'll see you soon little brother!" and hangs up the phone

Klaus stands with a drink in his hand, watching through the window as the kids arrive and start to enjoy the party. He turns at the sound of the door opening, finding his favorite hybrid in a knee length aqua blue chiffon gown, featuring a hand gathered sweetheart empire waist bodice, glittered with crystal rhinestones and a small silver butterfly pendant in the center of the bodice, her hair was in a pretty ringlets style, resting on her right shoulder, side pinned on the left with a beautiful silver and white butterfly, her make up light and sweet "my, my… you look delicious Alessia!"

"You look quite eatable yourself!" she smiles up as she finds herself in his arms, a long and sweet kiss shared

When they pull away he takes her doll like hand in his coarse one "come on, we best not leave our guests waiting!"

With that the pair makes their way downstairs, they go unnoticed as they slip through the crowd of high school students and hybrids, making their way to the stage, when the song ends Klaus climbs onto the stage, a smirk on his handsome face as he says "Good evening everyone! I want to thank you for being here with me, just celebrate! It's been a long time coming!"

As he gets off the stage he puts his arm around Alessia's waist only for a voice to echo "Klaus!"

They turn to find the youngest Salvatore walking towards them and Alessia can't help but feel some happiness at the site of him "Stefan so glad you could make it!"

A bitter smile comes to his lips "I'm just protecting Elena like you wanted me to!"

A twinge of sadness surrounds the hybrid girl at her brother's indifferent attitude towards her, and it seems her maker can sense it "Stefan aren't you going to welcome your sister home?"

A slightly confused expression crosses the vampires face as he looks into his sisters blue eyes "Al… welcome home!"

She can't help but throw her arms around him, forgetting for a moment of his lack of emotion "I have missed you baby brother!"

Stefan stands statue like, but with a firm nod and stern look from Klaus he raps his arms around the girl, who smiles at the embrace and tightens her grip slightly. After a moment she lets go and Klaus leans in, his hand on the curve of her back "why don't you go mingle my precious, have a chat with those friends of yours while Stefan and I have a chat?"

She nods lightly and leans up to kiss the blonde lightly on the lips before heading out onto the floor to find her friends. It doesn't take long for her to find the blonde haired vampire and smiles happily, only to see that she's fighting with her hybrid boyfriend, but it's too late as she says "Caroline!"

They turn to her as the blonde eyes widen slightly but her anger remains "Alessia! Why didn't you call me, tell me about all this, why Klaus is here, what the hell is going on and why I am out of the loop! Someone explain!"

The two hybrids share a look as the brunette girl takes her friends hand "Care nothing's going on… Nick just found out a threat has been taken care of and decided it was time to come home, I'm sorry I didn't tell you… can't I just get a hug and have a drink with my friend?"

A look comes across the vampire's face and a smile comes to her face "yeah, of course… come on, I'll get you a beer!" they have a quick tight hug and walk off with linked arms, but she sends a look to her boyfriend saying… yeah, conversation so not over!

"So, how have things been with 'Klaus'?" Caroline asks as she hands her friend a beer

A smile comes to the brunettes lips "things are well… he's not what everyone thinks, yes he's done wrong but… he cares about me Caroline! So tell me about Tyler"

The blonde sighs and answers "he's sired to Klaus… he just does everything he thinks Klaus wants him to! I know you're just to damn nice and see all this good in him, but… the guys still an ass! I just wish he could say no to him, like you can… I just want my boyfriend back!"

"I understand Caroline, I do… I'm just glad that you still trust me enough to be my friend, I don't want to lose you!" she says honestly, Caroline gives a week smile, glancing from Klaus and Tyler to her friend

"So what's it like to kiss a guy you know is old enough to have known Moses?" the blonde smiles

Alessia can't help but laugh as she answers "a lady never tells …but I have no complaints!"

They can't help but laugh as a hand touches the small of the hybrids back "hello ladies, sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could steal Alessia?"

The vampire rolls her eyes and says "didn't you do that already! …I'm going to see where Tyler got to, later Al."

As she walks off Alessia takes a long swig of her drink, Klaus's lips and breath hot on her ear "come on sweetheart, let's dance!"

And with that he leads her to the dance floor, as they dance close, never separating for longer than a moment the rest of the crowd melts away and they steal kisses Alessia can't help but feel truly happy…

They pull away as he smiles down at his little fighter "I'm just heading to the restroom, would you get me another drink?"

They walk and she leans up, the pair sharing a chase kiss as she walks off, turning back to see him holding onto the last of his beer, as he speaks to Elena and she smiles to him…

Alessia stands in the bathroom, fixing her hair and righting some of her faded make-up and smiles at the image before her, she looks good, she feels good!

As she walks out of the restroom what she sees shocks her "Damon, what are you doing here?"

She asks as the two hug tightly he pulls away and give her a concerned look "Al… I love you, I want you to know that, and all I want is what's best for you, to keep you and Elena and everyone I care about safe… I just hope you can understand why I have to do this!"

She looks at him in confusion but before she can question him her hands shoot to her head in pain, her brother holding her to him "I'm sorry Al…"

These are the last words she hears as the pain pulls her into the darkness. Damon holding her limp body to him, his eyes filled with sadness as he looks to his sister's face, he picks her up and looks over to Bonnie before quickly running out of the house, taking his sister home and laying her gently on her bed "forgive me…" he mutters, locking the door behind him

And with that he leaves, readying himself for his role in the killing of the man who murdered his friends, who destroyed his brother, used the woman he loves as a blood bag… that saved his sister's life!

Klaus walks into the house, holding two beers in his hand and looks around, but he can't find his girl over the crowd of people… he spots a mop of tamed red hair and walks over "Ella Mae… I can't seem to find Alessia… take some of the others and see where she could have gotten to, discreetly!"

The girl nods and leaves to find her new sister, Klaus pulling out his phone '_nearly there, hope you made room! S'_

He can't help but smile and walks into the dining room; he looks to Tony and says "clear this room and table… the guest of honor will be here shortly!"

He stands, waiting patiently wondering where his right hand had vanished to!

Meanwhile back at the boarding house Alessia is awoken by the scent of blood and groggily finds her youngest brother and a doppelganger "what happened?"

"Damon snapped your neck and is about to kill your boyfriend so get up, we need to go!" the vampire brunette bites

Her eyes widen in shock "no! …who are you?"

"Katherine!" the doppelganger smiles, only to be instantly pinned by her neck to the far wall

Alessia's eyes glow gold as she snarls "you're the bitch that turned my brothers, tore them away from each other! …I should rip out your, black, shriveled up little heart!"

"We don't have time for this! Alessia we have to go, if you want to save Damon and Klaus we need to go… now!" Stefan barks

Katherine left already as brother and sister drive up to the Lockwood mansion "why would you be so stupid? You all truly believed Nick would leave himself vulnerable like that?"

He scoffs lightly and says "well at least we're not sucking face of the guy who ruined the lives of everyone we supposedly care about!"

She shakes her head at him "don't Stefan, there's more to him than that… you were his friend once, you know that he's not just a monster, somewhere down there is a heart!"

He can't help but understand her view and the drive becomes silent. Once they reach the house they go their separate ways, Alessia sees the gathering of the hybrid out front and quickly darts round the corner, listening as father and son talk

"I don't need them; I just need to be rid of you!" Klaus voice echoes

Mikael scoffs and bites to his son "To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one… No one!"

Something in the girl snaps as she rounds the corner, a stake she'd taken from the house in her hand, she knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would still hurt… his words angered her, this man who was supposed to be a father, his cruel and callous words through a bitter voice reminding her of her own father as she steps out of her hiding place, using her speed to stake the original in the back "he has me!"

Shock runs through him and he slips the blade into Katherine's back, he turns and thrusts his hand into her chest, just at the same time as Damon attacks Klaus, not noticing his sister, but as Katherine stands, throwing the grenade, the same time as Stefan saves Klaus and Mikael is about to rip out the young hybrids heart, feeling it beating in his hand and pain on her angelic face he says to her "you gave him your heart… just another puppet, foolish child!"

Once Klaus quickly recovers from the attack he sees his father ready to kill the girl, his friend, who defended and tried to save him and quickly picks up the white oak stake and breaks his father's arm in a quick swipe, forcing him to release the doe eyed girls heart and throws him to the floor, thrusting the stake into his hunters heart as he screams "leave her alone!"

He stands, wiping at his tear stained eyes, watching his father burn. At the sound of a whimper he turns and runs to Alessia's side, all sign of the doppelganger vanished, he kneels to her side, her chest healing quickly as he picks her up "Alessia… he ruined your dress!"

A small laugh with a stray tear escapes her as they turn into the parlor, finding Damon with a stake in his stomach, Stefan standing as Klaus grants him his freedom… Damon stands, pulling the stake from his stomach "what the hell is wrong with you two? …he's the bad guy!"

Alessia takes a step to her little brother and smacks him hard across the face, her face stern but eyes soft "that's for snapping my neck and being a complete idiot! …"

Klaus takes a step forward to the elder brother only for the small brunette to turn on him, smacking him with equal heat "and that's for even thinking about killing my brother, procuration or not!"

They all look at her in amazement as she sighs "now I'm going to change, and hopefully salvage this dress!"

Before she leaves she turns to Damon and raps her arms around his neck "I understand little brother, I forgive you and I love you to!"

He doesn't know what to do, what to say as she kisses his cheek and disconnects form him and turns to the youngest of them, his eyes wide as emotion floods his senses and cup his cheek in her hand, his eyes darting up to look at her "oh baby brother… my little Stefan, welcome home!" she says taking him in for a tight hug

When she turns to her maker she smiles up at him, rapping her arms around his neck and kissing his shoulder "you saved my life, again! Thank you, Nick"

She gives him a tender kiss on the cheek and leaves, her brothers watching in utter astonishment, Klaus's eyes on her with a coy smile, his little fighter was so full of surprises… and he wouldn't change her for the world!

Later that night Klaus gets back into his hotel room, finding Alessia in her night things, brushing her wet hair in the dresser mirror "well… that didn't go as I planned, however I can't argue with the outcome!"

He walks over her, placing his hands on her shoulders, her expression is gloomy and a frown forms on the blondes face "what's the matter?"

She gives a deep sigh and looks to him via the mirror "I feel torn Nick, wavering between the people that mean most to me… I feel right in standing by you, but a part of me feels as though I betrayed Damon, everyone else I love… do you think they'll ever forgive me, for loving you!"

His heart catches in his throat at those words… _'She __**loves**__ me?' _

He doesn't seem to know what to say and as she stands, turning to him he looks at her with utter disbelief, he knew she cared and could possibly feel more but he can't descried the beat in his heart, a dance he forgot his heart could do… is this love?

"Alessia I… I don't know…" he tries to explain but she places a gentle finger on his lips

He watches her, a smile on her face rather than tears and that's how he wants her "hush now, it's alright… I can wait, we have forever… I just wanted you to know!"

He smiles and pulls her in for a passion filled kiss, picking her up in his strong arms, when they break the kiss he beams to her "Alessia Salvatore… your such a human!" and they smile together

She smiles knowing that everyone she loves is safe and alive, they may be angry at her but it's better than dead! And Klaus smiles because his father was wrong… he's not alone, he has this strange little creature at his side, in his arms, burrowed deep in his ancient heart, the woman who loves him… and tomorrow he would have his family together again, his hybrid children and his girl…

If only he'd known as he carried the brunette into their bed, sharing fiery and rapture filled kisses and caresses that his family were being stolen from him… but that was a problem for tomorrow!


End file.
